High School
by Futago-za07
Summary: Hinata moves in with Neji and gets to go to school with him as well and she meets a certain blond boy who may like her a lot. Other pairings are gunna come up later on in the story. Sucky summery i know but give me a chance man... help a sista out and read/review.
1. Hinata Hyuuga: Somewhat New Student

**Okay kids and kiddes(boys and girls) This is my first Naruto fan fiction so take it easy on me k? It's not really about ninjas and stuff but its pretty much a high school romance (Man I love those ;D) between Naruto and Hinata and others too. So without further ado read and enjoy then review!**

**I don't own any Naruto Characters at all!**

* * *

With summer finally over, everyone came back to school and talked about how their summer went and who they spent it with. It pretty much was a normal first day of the year. Well it was until the seniors came.

"SAKURA YOU BITCH!" Ino Yamanaka, a former senior, yelled at the top of her lungs. She saw Sakura Haurano, another senior, kiss her crush on her way to her first period and it crushed her heart when she saw her do it she didn't know what to do. She stood there like an idiot and let it happen. After a few minutes Ino rushed to Sakura's locker. When Ino finally arrived, Sakura turned her head to see a very angry Ino rushing toward her. She rolled her eyes and went back to putting her stuff in her locker.

"What the hell happened to girl code huh!" she yelled then slammed her locker closed. Sakura sighed then glared at Ino.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." She lied. Ino grew angrier.

"Like hell you do! I saw kiss Sasuke this morning! I thought we were friends!" she yelled. Sakura sighed again.

"Look Ino. I saw an opportunity then took it. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. Ino thought about it for a while then smiled.

"You're right." She said then they started to laugh while they walked to cafeteria. "That still hurt though… I wish you would have told me before you… well you know, kiss Sasuke." She said sadly. Sakura sighed and turned to Ino.

"I'm sorry girl. I should have told you but I didn't want to ruin the surprise." She said with a sly smile. Ino looked at her wide eyed.

"You didn't… did you?" Ino asked then Sakura turned and started to blush. Ino slapped her arm then started to laugh. "You little whore. When did you guys become a thing?" she asked her little annoyed. Sakura smiled and the tone of her voice.

"I sense some jealousy emanating from you." She said with a sly smile. Ino pouted.

"How can't I be jealous? You're dating _the _Sasuke Uchiha." She said a little mad. Just when Sakura was about to tell her something someone bumped into her roughly.

"Watch where you're going Kiba!" she yelled at Kiba as he ran through the hallway. Then she bumped into Hinata causing all of her stuff to fall on the ground. "Sorry." She said automatically then continued her conversation with Ino.

"That was a great way to stay out of everyone's way Hinata." She said to herself. Hinata Hyuuga, also another senior, is actually a new student. Well not really because she already knew most of the senior class through her cousin, Neji. She is transferring from a school her father made her go to since she moved out of the house and started to live with her cousin Neji. She sighed to herself as she finally picked up the rest of her books only to be knocked down again.

"Seriously Kiba! Didn't you just come this way!" she yelled at the guy as he ran.

"Sorry Hinata!" he called out to her as he ran. She looked down at her papers then plopped back down on the ground.

"This is nothing like the boarding I went to." She said then smiled. "I think I'm going to like this school." She said then started picking up the papers on the floor when someone rushed past her and all of her papers flew everywhere. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" she yelled at the kid who rushed past her. He stopped then turned around to her in surprise.

"Oh… Sorry." He said sheepishly then scratched the back of his head. "Let me help you with that." He said then started to pick up her papers that were scattered in his direction. When he finished he handed her the papers. "Sorry 'bout that. Are you new here?" he asked her. She nodded as he helped her up.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He held his hand out and she shook it.

"I'm-"

"Hinata! Let's go!" Neji yelled at her.

"C-coming!" she yelled back to him. She turned back to Naruto. "Y-yeah that's me." She smiled at him.

"Okay, Hinata… guess I'll see you around?" he said to her. She nodded then ran off to meet Neji. Naruto watched her leave then went to go chase after Kiba again thinking of the new girl that arrived at Kohona High.

* * *

"Kiba you bastard! Come out and fight me like the mutt you are!" Naruto yelled while running and looking for Kiba. He heard Kiba laugh behind him then he immediately turned around to see Kiba Inuzuka laughing.

"Kiba ima kill you! Give me my porn before Jiraiya finds it!" he yelled pointing at him. Kiba laughed harder.

"If you keep this up then he'll find it on his own!" he said pointing behind him. Naruto slowly turned his head to see a tall old mad with long white hair.

"Did I hear porn?" he said happily. Naruto shook his head then turned to Kiba and flicked him off. Kiba snorted then through the magazine to Jiraiya who caught it with one hand. He smiled at Kiba.

"So old man where's my pay?" Kiba asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"He paid you!?" Naruto yelled pointing at both of them. Jiraiya glared at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jiraiya said then started to walk away. Kiba and Naruto ran in front of him.

"You said you'd pay me if I got it from him!" Kiba yelled at the older man.

"And you aren't going anywhere with my porn!" Naruto yelled so loud that Tsunade, the school's principle, heard him from in her office.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI MY OFFICE NOW!" she yelled through the intercom. He shuddered at the sound of her voice. Kiba and Jiraiya looked at each other and started laughing.

"Good luck with that kid!" Jiraiya said patting his shoulder while whipping the laughing tears from his eyes then he walked away. Kiba looked at him and started laughing harder.

"Shut the hell up Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't think you were loud enough! I bet the whole school knows you have porn now!" he said still laughing. Naruto punched him hard in the face. While he was on the floor he started laughing harder than before.

"Bastard!" he yelled then Tsunade turned on the intercom again.

"NOW!" she yelled. Her voice rang throughout the school then Naruto ran toward her office with his tail between his legs.

* * *

**In Tsunade's office**

He went to her office and closed the door."Are you the one bringing porn to my school and selling it?" she asked irritated. He smiled at her then plopped into the chair in front of her.

"Well you know me... i have to make a living somehow." he said smiling. She sighed.

"Naruto...Where the hell do you get porn from anyway! You're too young to buy it aren't you!?" she yelled in frustration. he shook his head no.

"Believe it or not Granny. I'm already 18." he said putting his thumb on his chest. she sighed then her eyebrow started to twitch.

"Wait... what did you just call me?" she asked irritated.

"I said old lady, old hag, grandma. Something of that sort. Why?" he looked up at her to see her eyes fiery.

"Call me old one more time!" she yelled then tried to choke him but he was already running out of the office. She left and ran after him.

* * *

**In Cafeteria with Hinata/Neji**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI MY OFFICE NOW!"

"W-who was that?" Hinata asked her cousin as they sat in the cafeteria for breakfast. He looked at her then started to eat his breakfast.

"That was Principle Tsunade. She can sometimes be…very hard to deal with." He said shuddering at the thought of her angry. Hinata giggled. He blushed a little bit. "I'm not afraid of her though." He said stubbornly then turned away from her. This only made her laugh. "D-don't laugh at me!" he yelled. She held in her laughter then nodded. He sighed then looked at her again.

"Do you know what classes you have?" he asked her as she ate her apple. She nodded as she chewed and swallowed her food.

"I first have science with Iruka, after that reading/English with Kurenai, then health with Jiraiya, and gym with Guy and Asuma." She said looking at her schedule. He nodded and looked at his schedule.

"We have science and gym together so let's walk to class together." He said standing up and picking up his tray. When Hinata stood up the intercom turned on again and she yelled, "NOW!" very loud making Hinata jump and spill her drink all over her hoodie.

"Damn it." she said under her breath so her cousin couldn't hear her. "Neji-niisan, can you take my tray so I can wash up?" before he could answer she put her tray on his then ran off toward the bathroom. "I won't take too long!" she yelled back to him.

* * *

**In the bathroom**

She rushed into the bathroom and immediately took off her jacket."Come on!" she yelled when she saw the very big stain on her jacket. "I can't wear this on my first day." She said sadly then looked in the mirror. "I can't wear this either." She said to herself. All she had underneath her jacket was a white tank top and she can't have both of her arms and most of her legs showing. I mean come on everyone with think she's some kind of whore waiting to get her pay on the side of the street. She sighed and looked at the mirror again then jumped when the door busted open and was immediately closed and locked. She shrieked for a little bit then noticed it was Naruto.

"N-Naruto? What are you d-doing in the g-girl's bathroom?" she asked nervously.

"Oh. Hey Hinata. I was just…" he looked at her then started to blush at the beautiful sight in front of him. "_Seriously. Is this the same girl I saw earlier?" _he thought to himself.

"Just what? Naruto? Are you alright?" she asked him then took a step closer. He noticed her move then immediately snapped out of his perverted thoughts.

"Y-yeah I-I'm f-fine." He started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just running away from Granny Tsunade." He said with the blush still on his face. She noticed that he was blushing then looked down at her attire then let out a 'eep' and quickly put the jacket over her.

"There wasn't anything wrong with what you were wearing I mean I thought you looked kinda hot…" he said then realized what he said and they both started blushing massively.

"T-thanks." She said quietly. He then rubbed the back of his neck and quickly said his goodbye.

"Well, I think the close is clear so um I'll see you later." He said then ran out the bathroom. She let out a sigh.

"Great now he thinks I'm some slut." She sighed again then heard the bell ring. "Shit." She said then ran out of the bathroom to her science class. She finally found her class then took a seat next to Neji.

"Sorry I took so long. I ran into some… trouble." She said then blushed. He looked at her curiously then brushed it off.

"It's fine you're here now and that's all that matters." He said then started to take out his things for class.

"Alright class I'm your science teacher for your last days in high school. My name is-"he was cut off by the door that was slammed open revealing a panting Naruto. Iruka looked at him and shook his head and Hinata blushed massively then put her head down on her desk so nobody could see her blush mad hardly.

"Nice for you to join us Uzumaki. Take a seat next to Neji." He pointed at the seat next to Neji and Naruto made his way toward the seat.

" 'Sup Neji." He said then sat down next to him. Neji nodded in response and looked over to Hinata who's head was down. Naruto looked at who he was staring at then noticed it was Hinata. He blushed lightly then put his head down as well. Something clicked in his head. "_Why are they always together? Are they a thing like Sakura and Sasuke?"_ he asked himself and found himself a little jealous. Class went by fast. The bell finally rung and everyone was on their way toward their next class. He made up his mind to ask her.

"Hinata?" he came up behind her and jumped a little bit.

"Y-yeah Naruto?" she said then turned around to see him. She blushed again then started to rub her arm.

"Can I ask you something? It might be personal but I just want to know… what is Neji to you?" he asked a little agitated. She looked at him owl eyed then blinked a couple of times.

"Uhh Neji?" she asked just to make sure. He nodded then she smiled. "Neji he's my-"

"Hinata I'll walk you to your next class." Neji said at the door.

"Okay." She called to him. "See you later Naruto." She said with a blush on her face then ran toward Neji. He sighed then put a hand over his face. "I guess they are together. Bummer, she was really cute too." He said blushing a little too red for himself.

**Okay… what do yall think? Don't worry next chapter Naruto will find out that she is Neji's cousin in the weirdest way possible…. Its' gunna be very… akward. So stay tuned for the next chapter… please review. **


	2. Milk Incident

**I don't own any Naruto Characters at all!**

* * *

Neji had walked Hinata to her reading class glancing at her curiously. He cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"So what were you and Naruto talking about?" he asked very curious. She looked at him then blushed a little bit.

"Nothing much. He just wondered who you were to me." She said then giggled. "I think he thought we were dating." She said then started laughing. Neji turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"Did he not know out last name!" he yelled angrily. "I mean we even look alike in some way!" he said irritated. This only made Hinata laugh more. They finally arrived to her class and she thanked him and walked into the classroom. She saw that the room was divided into two sections: One with a group of girls and one boy and the rest a group of boys including Kiba and Shikamaru. She knew them so she decided to take a seat closest to them. Shikamaru saw this and walked toward her.

"Hey Hinata I didn't know you went here." He said then sat down in front of her, the chair facing backwards. She smiled at him.

"I didn't until I moved in with Neji. I just turned 18 so I was able to move away from my father so I decided to stay with Neji till I get back on my feet and become a little more independent." She said to him then he nodded.

"At least he wasn't being troublesome." He said as Kiba came over.

"Ohh. So you're not a Hyuuga anymore?" Kiba asked a little concerned. She shook her head no.

"My dad actually let me keep my last name." she said. All of them nodded then went back to their seats as the teacher walked in. The class went by slower than she thought it would go. She sighed then looked around the classroom to find the boy with all the girls starring at her. She blushed then he turned away from her. _Why was he staring at me? He's creeping me out._ She thought then tried to pay attention to the teacher. It was really hard because she could feel him starring at her. She sighed then glared at him. He immediately turned his head right as the teacher called his name.

"Sasuke. Is there a reason why you're not paying any attention to what I'm saying?" she asked him. He just shrugged and girls started to squeal. Hinata rolled her eyes then looked at what the teacher was doing.

The bell finally rang and everyone started to leave. Kiba and Shikamaru waited for her at the door. As she gathered her stuff she noticed that Sasuke was coming her way with a group of girls following close behind. She stiffened as he stopped in front of her.

"Hyuuga right?" he said to her as she continued to pack up her stuff.

"No. My name is Hinata. Not Hyuuga." She said as she stood up to meet her friends at the door. He chuckled and followed after her. She looked back to see him following her. She looked behind him and saw the group of girls glare at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Is there something you need? Cause you've been staring at me all class period and now you're following me." She said to him. The girls glared harder and she sighed.

"Come eat lunch with me." He said with a smirk. She looked at him then at the girls and back at him again.

"No thanks. Ima eat with my friends and my cousin." She said then heard the girls gasp. Kiba and Shikamaru chuckled and called her name. She saw them and smiled then turned around to see a very shocked Sasuke.

"Thanks for the offer though." She said then turned around to go to Shikamaru and Kiba but he grabbed her hand before she could.

"You know people would kill to eat lunch with me?" he said a little bit angry. Shikamaru and Kiba were about to intervine but Hinata held up her hand.

"I can handle myself guys." She said then turned toward them. "See if you can find us some good seats okay?" she said with an irritated smile. They shivered at the smile then nodded and left. She turned back to Sasuke.

"Can you please let go of me." She said nicely. He did so without hesitation.

"Have lunch with me." He ordered. Her eyebrow twitched as she saw the girls glare at her.

"No thanks. I already told you I wasn't going with you." She said annoyed.

"And why not? You should be estatic that _the _Sasuke Uchiha is asking you to eat lunch with him." He said annoyed. She heard the girls quickly agree with him as they nodded their heads. She sighed.

"Look Sasuke, I'm just not interested okay." She said then started to walk away.

"Whatever there are thousands of girls lined up to eat lunch with me anyway!" he yelled. She just shrugged.

"Then go find one of them and ask them to eat lunch with you." She said loud enough for him to hear. She heard one of the girls call her crazy and another said "She doesn't know what she's talking about." She smiled then started to look for the lunch room.

"hmm." She said then looked around trying to find where the lunch was.

"I know I came this way with Neji. Wait no I came from this way." She said then walked the opposite way. The bell rang and the hallways cleared. Nobody was in the hallway but her and a few stragglers. She sighed then looked for someone to help her. She saw one of Neji's friend named Shino.

"Um can you help me find the lunch room. I'm Neji's cousin Hinata." She called out and he turned around and nodded. He made his way toward her and led her to the lunchroom in silence. The silence was deafening so she decided it was time to break the silence.

"You're Shino right." She asked even though she already knew who he was. He nodded and kept walking. She sighed. He stopped and pointed to the lunchroom. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Shino. See you around." She said and went off into the lunch room. She scanned the room for Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. She started to walk toward the lunch line but she saw somebody call her name. She turned to see a worried Kiba.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? He hurt you didn't he? Ima kill that bastard if he hur-"

"I'm fine Kiba." She chuckled as he cut him off. "I told you I could handle it. I'm a big girl you know." She said then giggled again as he blushed.

"Yeah whatever. We sit over here." He said then motioned her to follow him. She did so and saw Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai. She sighed as she noticed that there were no girls at the table. She was also kind of relieved because she didn't like the way they gossiped all the time.

"I heard that Sasuke has the hots for you. Is that true?" Neji asked her as she blushed. She nodded then sat down next to him.

"You know he's a player and-"

"I already noticed as soon as I walked into the room." She cut him off. "And plus I don't think he's my type so you don't have to worry nii-san." She said then smiled. He smirked and nodded in approval.

* * *

"I bet you she's a whore." Ino said trying to make Sakura feel better. Sakura heard that Sasuke was hitting on someone other than her. She stormed out of her class to find this "Hinata" and give her a piece of her mind.

"Don't bet. I know she's a whore!" Sakura said then stormed into the lunch room. She scanned the room to find the girl that Ino described. She finally spotted her then scoffed.

"Figures she'd be sitting with all of the guys." She said to Ino and pointed in her direction. Ino nodded.

"She is actually really pretty." Ino said to herself but Sakura hit her on her head.

"Ow." She said rubbing the bump on her head with little tears at the corner of her eyes.

"We're not her to admire her! We're here to embarrass her." Sakura snapped. Ino nodded then stole someone's milk from their tray.

"Hey!" the person yelled but she ignored her.

"Go buy yourself another one." She snapped then handed the milk to Sakura. Sakura took it without hesitation and made her way toward where Hinata sat. She made her way there slowly then stood behind her.

"What do you want Ino? Sakura?" Shikamaru asked lazily as always. Hinata slowly turned around only to find milk being poured on her. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"That's what you get for hitting on my boyfriend you whore." Sakura said then left immediately. She looked around confused. _Who's her boyfriend? I don't even know her._ She thought annoyed. She looked at Neji angrily.

"N-now don't do something you will regret." He said nervously knowing that his little cousin actually had a very very mean side to her. She was going to say something then she heard someone start laughing at her. She turned to the voice only to hear more people laugh at her. She stood up immediately and looked at Neji.

"Give me the house key." She said as she gridded her teeth together. He ruffled through his backpack and found the key. She snatched the key and ran out the school angrily. As she ran she heard the boys at the table call her name then yell "shut the fuck up before I kill you!" she smiled at the thought of her friends sticking up for her. She ran all the way toward her house till she made it inside. She screamed at the top of her lungs then ran into the bathroom. She immediately stripped and got into the shower.

* * *

"Shut the fuck before I kill you!" Kiba and Neji yelled at the lunchroom in unison. The room became quiet then they started to talk normally again.

"What the hell was her problem?" Neji asked then got up to start pacing.

"I swear if she was a guy I would have kicked his ass." Kiba said then banged his hand on the tabled.

"Um. I'm sorry for what happened. It's my fault that I didn't fight her for my milk." A girl with buns on her head said with her head down. Neji was about to agree with her till he saw who it was.

"TenTen?" he asked then she nodded.

"It was my milk that they dumped on your cousin's head." She said sadder than before. He sighed then put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to be mad at you because I know for a fact that you didn't want it to happen." He said then smirked at her. She smiled back then left a little bit happier then when she came. Neji heard someone whistle behind him and his eyebrow began to twitch.

"I didn't know even you had a soft spot for any other girl besides Hinata." Shikamaru said with a smirk. Neji blushed a little then the whole table started to laugh.

"What is this 'soft spot' you speak of?" Sai said confused. Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored him.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled then turned around. "Let's go check on my cousin." He said then started to leave as the whole table followed after him. As soon as they left Naruto came running slowly behind them.

"Yall skipping? Cool I'm in." he said then wrapped his arm around Neji. "I never thought you would have it in 'ya Neji." He said with a smirk.

"Shut it I'm only going for-"

"Where have you been?" Kiba asked suspiciously. "Were you hiding from Tsunade?" he said then smiled slyly. Naruto removed his arm from Neji and started bickering with Kiba. Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Such a troublesome kid." He said and Sai and Neji nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hinata got out the shower after washing and scrubbing the milk out of her hair and off of her body. She decided that she didn't want to go back to school so early then turned on the tub to relax in a nice bath. Sure she just got out of the shower but who doesn't like taking a warm bubble bath to clear their mind. She took off her towel then slowly sat in her tub.

Neji opened the door to his house. Nobody has seen his house yet so he was a little eager to see their reaction but knowing Neji he didn't show any emotions. Naruto whistled as he walked into the house.

"So this is your new man cave." He said walking into the livingroom.

"Well it would be a man cave if-"

"You got Call of Duty Black Ops II!?" Naruto cut off Kiba then jumped on the couch grabbing a controller and pointed at each of them. "I will kill all of you and I bet you none of you guys can win against me." He said as he started the game. All of their eyebrows twitched at the same time and grabbed a controller and sat on the couch and the floor.

"You say that now Naruto but I'm a master at this game." Kiba said smirking.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said then turned on his controller with a smirk.

"I don't get how I am supposed to play but I shall try my hardest to get the better of you Naruto." Sai said then turned on his controller.

"It's only natural that I'd win against you all. Its destiny." Neji said then sat next to Naruto. About twenty minutes of screaming at each other, Naruto realized that he had to go to the bathroom really bad. He paused the game and made everyone groan in frustration.

"Sorry guys I have to use the bathroom real quick." He said then jumped up.

"It's upstairs." Neji called out to him. He ran upstairs and opened the door to what he thought was the bathroom but found nothing there. He sighed in frustration. He put his hand on the next doorknob then turned it.

"Hey Neji. Now that I think of it aren't we here for Hinata?" Sai said confused of why they were playing the game instead of comforting her. Neji's eye's shot open and realized that she may have been In the bathroom.

"Naruto wait!" he yelled then heard her scream.

"What the hell Neji!" Hinata yelled from the top of her voice. Everyone sweat dropped as they heard Naruto beg for his life.

* * *

**Hoped yall liked it**


	3. Accidents Happen

**I don't own Naruto because if I did… Naruto and Hinata would have gotten it in already ;D jkjk... No seriously... Enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and realized that she's been in the bath for about twenty minutes now. She sighed to herself and slowly got out of the tub and unplugged the drain. As she got out of the tub to get a towel the door sprang open. She starred at him wide eyes and screamed. _What the hell is HE doing her of all places!_ She screamed to herself. She then noticed she still wasn't wearing anything. She turned redder than a tomato and ran for a towel.

"A-an Angel." Naruto whispered to himself. He watched as the little water droplets dripped from her long hair onto her breast and down lower. The next thing he knew he started to have a nose bleed. He wiped his nose quickly before she spotted him.

"What the hell Neji!" Hinata yelled and pulled Naruto from his thoughts.

"I-I'm s-soo s-sorry!" he yelled and tried to close his eyes but couldn't. She was really red from embarrassment and anger. She stomped toward him then knocked him to the ground and out of her way.

"At least tell me when we're gonna have company! Damn it Neji ima kill you when all of you little friends leave!" she yelled from the top of her lungs then stomped to her room and slammed the door almost breaking it. Neji shuddered at the thought of being alone with her when she's angry.

"I feel bad for you." Kiba said and the rest of the boys snickered. Neji turned toward them angrily about to go off but was cut off by Shikamaru.

"I wonder if Naruto's okay." He said then looked at the rest of them. They all shrugged and ran upstairs. They saw him on the ground dazed with blood slipping out of his nose.

"Are you day dreaming about my cousin?! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Neji said then tried to jump at him but Kiba and Sai quickly held him back.

"Naruto, you really are a big perv." Kiba said and started to laugh.

"Im going to kill you Uzumaki!" Neji yelled again then Shikamaru nodded at Kiba and Sai so they could calm him down. They removed him from Naruto as quickly as they could. Shikamaru walked toward him and knelt down.

"You're really troublesome you know that? You okay pervert." Shikamaru said smirking. Naruto looked at him then back to the spot where Hinata stood and nodded.

"Wow." He said under his breath. "She's r-really hot." Naruto said blushing and thinking about her again. Shikamaru chuckled.

"So you're keeping your new nickname." He said then helped him up. "Just don't say things like that around Neji because he'll kill you within a second." He said. Naruto snapped his head in his direction.

"Wait…I never knew that Neji had a cousin." Naruto said confused. "And plus she's new to the school. And how did you know she was his cousin? You've met her before? You like her don't you? You're gonna hi-"

"One question at a time." Shikamaru chuckled again. "First question." He said to Naruto.

"Hmm. How is she new to this school if she lives here with Neji?" he said.

"She just turned 18 so she moved away from her evil father to live with Neji. Next question." Shikamaru said.

"How do you know her?" Naruto asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Cuz she's my girlfriend." He smiled and Naruto glared at him and he raised his hands. "I'm just kidding. Sheesh. She's a childhood friend that's all. She's like a sister to us." He said. Naruto stopped glaring at him and nodded as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"So does everyone know her but me?" he asked a little disappointed. Shikamaru thought of all the people they hang out with.

"Kiba, Sai, Shino, and Lee know her. It's only Natural because you came during freshman year so you didn't grow up with Her and Neji like we did." He said to him. Naruto nodded.

"Does Sasuke know her?" Naruto asked angrily thinking about the popular kid and his group of girls. Shikamaru nodded.

"Now he does. We have a class together and Hinata's in it." he said thinking back to before this morning. "Is there anything else you want to know?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yeah actually… Why didn't you tell me they were cousins!? I totally thought they were dating!" He said yelling into Shikamaru's ear. He backed away to see a very angry Naruto.

"They have the same last name you idiot. There was no need for me to state the obvious. They even look alike for goodness sake." He said picking at his ear. Naruto was about to yell at him again but found no words to say so he just huffed.

"Yeah whatever." He said then they made their way downstairs. Neji was now calm and they were all sitting on his couch. Naruto took a deep breath and entered the living room. Neji glared at him then stood up and they started to yell at each other. Kiba and Sai just starred at them amused and Shikamaru just shook his head and mumbled something about being 'Troublesome'.

Hinata walked down stairs angrily at the fact that the two of them were yelling. She stood there and watched the two of them bicker. Shikamaru noticed her and nudged Kiba. They both smirked and Sai knew what was going to come.

"Brace yourselves guys." Kiba said then covered his ears. Shikamaru and Sai mimicked his movement. Hinata took a deep breath and started to yell.

"Why the hell are you guys yelling in the house!" She yelled. Naruto and Neji jumped at her screaming and stared at her. Sai smiled.

"I believe you also just yelled in the house." He said smiling. Hinata took a candle from an end table and chucked it at him. He let out an 'eep' and ducked right before it hit him. She turned back to Naruto and Neji and blushed.

"Now why the hell did you come into the bathroom without knocking? Do you not have any manners at all?" she asked Naruto angrily and they both blushed. Neji glared at Naruto then she turned to him and he flinched at the glare that she was giving him.

"And you. What the hell are you even doing here with the rest of them?" She said to him then glared at the boys behind them. Sai and Kiba hid behind Shikamaru and he just scratched the side of his face sheepishly. Nobody answered her question so she sighed and sat down on the chair and put her head in her hands. _I can't believe he saw me naked._ She thought to herself as she started to blush harder. Neji put a hand on her back.

"We just came to check up on you. If you're okay then I believe we should get going. You should come as well." He said then saw her nod.

"I'll come in a little bit." She said quietly. He nodded and started to walk out as the boys followed behind him. They exited the house and made their way toward the school. Naruto whistled.

"Damn. I didn't think she could be that mean." He said putting his hands behind his head as they walked. They all nodded in agreement. "I mean when I met her she was so nice and quiet." He said still shocked that she yelled at all of them.

"Well when you first meet her she's nice and timid but when you get to know her she's a real bi-" Kiba stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Neji glare at him. He scooted over to Sai.

"I guess it runs in the family." Sai said then chuckled. Kiba nodded in agreement.

"So that's why you ditched class, to go see Hinata? I knew it was too good to be true when I saw you leaving with them. I can believe them skipping but not you, Neji." Naruto said with a big smile. Neji just rolled his eyes.

"Yes I did leave to see Hinata. Sakura poured milk on her head and she went home." Neji said to him. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Why would she do that?" Naruto didn't believe what he was hearing. "The Sakura I know wouldn't do something that mean." He said shaking his head. Shikamaru sighed and started to look at the clouds.

"What are you talking about? She's always mean to you. When you used to ask you on dates, don't you remember how she would hit you." Shikamaru said.

"And trip you." Sai added.

"And Push you down the stairs." Kiba said scrunching his face.

"And did you forget when she paid someone to take all your clothes during gym and you had to run home in your boxers?" Neji said.

"Come on guys just give her a chance." He said to them and they all looked at him like he was crazy.

"The thing is I did give her a chance and she blew that chance by dumping some milk on my cousin." Neji said angrily.

"Mmhmm. Hinata's like a little sister to us and anyone who messes with her is not on my good side." Kiba said and all the other boys nodded. Naruto then thought.

"Why did she pour milk on her anyway?" Naruto asked. They all sighed.

"It's because Sasuke asked her to have lunch with her while he was still dating Sakura. It's troublesome really." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke asked her out?! Did she say yes?" Naruto asked eagerly as they when inside the school. He shook his head no and Naruto sighed with relief.

"If anyone should date her it should be me." Naruto said with a cheeky grin. Neji glared at him then relaxed a little.

"Well I don't mind if you do. I give you my permission. You're way better that the Uchiha in my opinion." Neji said as he shrugged. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Seriously?" Kiba said shocked too. Neji just nodded and started to walk away. Naruto smile grew even bigger (if that's even possible) and he ran and put his arm around Neji as the boys followed behind them.

"I won't let you down Neji." He said smiling. He nodded.

"I know you won't because if you do," he stopped and turned to him. "I will make sure you will never be able to pleasure another female again." He said in a dark tone. They all shivered at what he said as he walked away from them.

"D-don't you think that was a funny j-joke guys?" Naruto said nervously then Sai placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I would be very careful around Hinata because that was no joke." He said then followed after Neji. Shikamaru and Kiba chuckled.

"Well I'll see ya around Naruto I got some numbers to collect." Kiba said then ran the opposite way from where they came. Naruto waved and turned to Shikamaru.

"I'm gonna go get high." Shikamaru said then left Naruto in the middle of the hallway. Naruto shook his head and chuckled. _That's all he ever does._ He said to himself then jogged to his last class of the day.

Hinata finally walked into the school. She didn't know what it would be like now sense almost of the whole school saw her get milk poured on her. She sighed.

"I'm just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it." she said sadly. She walked to her last class only to be laughed at by some of the students who walked passed her. Her eyebrow twitched as she walked pass them. _Calm down Hinata. You don't want to be known as the bitch that got milk poured on her do you?_ She said to herself and composed herself so she wouldn't lash out at them.

"Just don't stare at them." She said to herself then started running to her next class. Unfortunately for her she didn't even know where she was going then bumped into someone.

"S-sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said then looked up to see a certain blond who ruined her afternoon. "Oh it's just you." She said blushing very hard. He blushed a little bit too then she started to walk away from him.

"Come on. Let me walk you to your class." He said as he grabbed her hand so she wouldn't leave just yet. She turned around then looked down and mumbled something. He leaned closer toward her with his hand cupped around his ear.

"Hmmm? What was that?" he said.

"I said that would be nice because I don't know where I'm going anyway." She said just a little bit louder than before. He leaned in closer toward her.

"I didn't quite get that." He teased. He heard her the first time but just wanted to pull that girl from the house back out.

"I SAID THAT WOULD BE NICE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOIN ANYWAY OKAY!" she yelled in his ear making everyone look at the both of them. She blushed even more at their gazes and Naruto laughed. She looked at him annoyed. _What is with this kid?_ She thought to herself.

"Well you didn't have to beg me to take you to class. All you had to do was ask nicely." Naruto said then smirked. She was about to protest but then he suddenly took her hand and dragged her toward the gym.

"Wait…How did you know I was going to the gym?" she asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I guess I had a hunch." He said then smiled back at her. She blushed even more then turned her head away from him. He smiled at this and turned to the gym. _She's so cute._ He thought to himself and smiled more.

"We're here." He said. He looked back at her then slowly let go of her hand.

"A-aren't you gonna get to class?" she said blushing again.

"Oh come on. Did you think you would get rid of me that easily?" he said to her and smiled a sly smile. "This _is _my class." He said then smiled as she blushed. _Well that explains why he took me to the gym._ She said to herself. They heard a whistle coming from in front of them. He smiled.

"I guess class is going to start." He said then winked at her and grabbed her hand again. _Why am I letting him do this to me? If it were anyone else I would have smacked them upside the head but… why can't I do that with him?_ She asked herself as he pulled her along with him. _I'm surprised that she hasn't pulled away yet. Maybe she's got a soft spot for me._ Naruto thought then blushed happily. They finally made their way toward where everyone was.

Hinata saw a man smoking and a weird guy wearing green spandex and had the weirdest hair cut ever. She started to giggle at the way he looked. Naruto glanced over to see what sounded so beautiful and to his surprise it was Hinata laughing. _She's soooo cute. No beautiful. No I can't even describe her._ He thought to himself. He noticed that she stopped laughing so he fully turned around and saw an agitated Hinata glaring at somebody. He followed to where she was glaring at and saw a pink haired girl. _Oh shit._ He thought to himself.

"OKAY MY CLASS TIME TO SHOW ME YOUR YOUTH!" Guy yelled. Asuma rolled his eyes then spit out his cigar.

"You don't have to be so loud Guy." Asuma said as he lit up another cigarette. "Okay we are going to test your strengths after you get changed. Girls you'll go against each other to see who is on par with who. This goes the same for the guys as well." He said taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Umm. So what are we gonna do? Fight each other?" a girl asked.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO!" Guy yelled happily.

"What he said. Now go in the rooms and get changed." Asuma said. Naruto looked around to see if he saw anyone he wanted to fight and noticed a certain Uchiha walking into the guy's changing room. He smirked then looked at his hand. _She's still holding my hand._ He thought then smirked.

"Don't worry baby. I won't let them hurt you." He teased and she blushed then let go of his hand.

"Whatever. I'll see you when I get out." She said then ran over to the girls room. He smiled then went toward the boy's room. Naruto walked into the boys room the same time Hinata did with the girls room. He made his way toward his locker as did Hinata. Sasuke walked toward him and smirked.

"You won't beat me." He said then leaned on the locker.

"You'll never win against me." Sakura said then sat on the bench. Hinata and Naruto rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Let's bet. If you win then I'll leave Hinata to you and if I win she's mine." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto's eyes widened.

"She's not some kind of trophy you bastard." Naruto growled.

"We'll see who'll win once we get out there." Hinata said slowly. Sakura glared at her.

"Okay you little whore. If I win then you leave all the boys in this school alone and if you win I'll break up with Sasuke for you." She said annoyed. Hinata scoffed.

"What makes you think I want Sasuke? And for your information I'm not a whore." She said calmly.

"Well she is my trophy. She'll be the shiniest one next to all my other bland ones." He said shrugging.

"What makes you think you'll win? Because if we do go against each other, then you are sure to lose." Naruto said then walked out the changing room once he was done.

"Listen you-"

"Safe your anger for the match. I have a lot of steam to let loose and I think you'll be the perfect punching bag." Hinata said then walked out of the room. Hinata saw Naruto and decided to wait with him sense he was the only person she knew. Naruto also saw her and started walking toward her.

"You missed me?" He asked. She blushed then shook her head no. He chuckled then watched Sasuke walk toward a group of people with a whole bunch of girls following him. He scoffed.

"You okay?" she asked noticing his edginess. He nodded and smiled weakly.

"I just can't wait to test my strength." He said then looked at Sasuke. She nodded.

"Me too." She said to him. He looked at her then at Sakura and nodded.

"OKAY! FIRST UP: NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SASUKE UCHIHA!" Guy yelled.

"I can't wait to win." Sasuke said smiling then starred at HInata and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and flicked him off.

"I've been waiting to beat the crap out of you ever sense I got here." Naruto said smiling.

"BEGIN!" Guy and Asuma said in union. Then they both lunged at each other.

* * *

**Hope yall liked it! P.S. I have nothing against Sasuke or Sakura… Well I will if Sakura starts to like Naruto… anyway I do wish that Sakura and Sasuke get together at some point… whatever peace out… don't forget to review please cuz I like to know what yall think about it. I will probably update tomorrow or Thursday. :D**


	4. We Kicked Ass

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto dodged many of Sasuke's attacks with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter tire already?" Naruto taunted.

"You can do it Sasuke!" one girl yelled.

"Kick his ass Sasuke!" another one yelled. Naruto glanced at the crowd and noticed that many of them were rooting for Sasuke and he scowled. While he wasn't paying attention Sasuke punched him hard in the face.

"You hit him Sasuke! Good job!" another girl yelled. Hinata looked at the girls who cheered for Sasuke and rolled her eyes. Naruto was starting to lose. _Yup. Just like always everyone cheers for Sasuke while I get my ass kicked._ Naruto thought.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hinata said then started walking toward the fight.

"Go get him Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "Kick that loser's ass!" she yelled again. Hinata scowled. _Naruto's not a loser. He's actually a really cool kid and he's handsome too._ She thought and blushed.

"Sasuke!Sasuke!Sasuke!" the crowd cheered. Hinata looked back at the fight and realized that he was giving up. The crowd kept cheering on Sasuke's name and it made her irritated. She clenched her fist at her sides.

"What's the matter Naruto? Am I too much for you to handle?" he said then rushed into fighting again. "At this rate im going to win my top prize." He laughed as he punched Naruto in the face. Naruto started to get really mad and started to fight back again. Hinata couldn't stand it anymore. She cupped her hands together over her mouth and screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!? Get your ass up and fight! Don't lose to a guy who's got a stick shoved up his ass!" Hinata yelled with all of her heart. The Girls glared at her and she glared back harder then all of their glares combined. The boys smiled at her and cheered with her. She saw Sakura glare at her and she just smiled. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her in shock._ What is with this girl? _Sasuke asked himself. He then looked back to Naruto. He smiled at him sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"It seems like my girl wants me to win." Naruto said panting. He spit some blood on the ground.

"What do we have here?" Asuma said after he heard her scream then puffed his cigarette.

"Interesting she's showing her youthfulness today." Guy said next to him.

Hinata waved at Naruto and Naruto smiled and turned to Sasuke.

"Well I can't let my lady down now can i!?" he yelled causing her to blush.

"I'm not your lady!" she yelled back to him. He grinned._ But you will be._ He thought and smiled. Sasuke glared at him then ran to go hit him. Naruto dodged all of his attacks and landed a few of his own. Sasuke was getting angrier at the thought that Naruto was actually overpowering him. With every hit Sasuke through at Naruto, he managed to dodge it a hit him with a counter attack. _Why am I losing to him of all people!_ Sasuke thought to himself then got punched in the face. The punched knocked him out cold. He heard gasps from everyone watching them. He turned around panting placing his hands on his knees.

"What!? That's not possible!" Sakura yelled then ran to go get Sasuke. She arrived next to him and started to lift him up. He grunted as she put his arm around her.

"Don't worry baby I'll make you better." She said and started to walk him to the infirmary in the gym.

Hinata watched them leave and rolled her eyes then smiled. "He did it!" she yelled and ran up to give him a hug. _It's the least I could do he did fight hard and all._ She thought to herself. When she arrived he immediately collapsed on the ground. She starred at him shocked then ran faster toward him.

"Oh my God are you okay?" she yelled and slid next to him. She saw that he wasn't breathing then started to panic. She put her head on his chest then felt arms wrap around her and pull her down. She blushed out of frustration and embarrassment.

"You asshole I thought you were hurt!" she yelled in his shirt. He chuckled.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." He said. "Why Hinata what's up with your language? What happened to the sweat nice Hinata I met earlier today?" he smirked again as she blushed.

"I am nice!" she yelled then broke free from his grip then hit him in his chest. He winced in pain and she realized what she did. "I am so sorry!" she said and started to rub his chest.

"Ahem!" Asuma coughed at the two. They both looked at him and Hinata blushed.

"Come on coach she was totally about to kiss me." Naruto wined. Hinata blushed redder. "No I wasn't!" she yelled and Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Winner Uzumaki!" Asuma said bending down and lifting Naruto's hand up. All the boys cheered and all of the girls booed. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. _Here we go again. Even though I win I still get booed._ He thought and sighed. Hinata looked at him then at the crowd. She rolled her eyes at the crowd then looked back down at him and patted his head.

"It doesn't matter what they think as long as you one fair and square that's all that matters." Hinata said with a smile. He looked at her in shock then the crowd and then back at her and smiled. She stood up and held out her hand. He looked at her hand and took it without a second thought. She pulled him up then started to walk away but was stopped when two hands wrapped around her. She snapped her head around and blushed when she saw Naruto.

"Why is it that you know exactly what to say to make me happy?" he said hugging her from behind. She blushed massively. "You know you're the first girl to ever cheer me on?" He said and she could tell he was smirking.

"Ahem!" this time it was Guy who interrupted them. Naruto rolled his eyes and let her go. She glared at him then started to walk away from the crowd then stopped when Guy started to speak again.

"Next out of all of our youthful students is Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata sighed as she saw Sakura come out. Sakura smirked and made her way toward the middle of the ring. Hinata sighed again and walked back to the center. Naruto pulled her back and hugged her. She blushed again.

"Thanks a lot." He said into her hair. She looked up at him then nodded and he let her go. "So are you going to get payback for her pouring milk on your head?" he called out to her as she walked him toward the middle of the ring. She nodded and turned around with a smile.

"That and for calling you a loser." She said then ran to the middle of the ring. He looked at her shocked then blushed. _Nobody's ever defended me._ He thought and smiled. Hinata made her to the middle and shook her head.

"Alright." Asuma said as she finally stepped up to the ring. Sakura glared at her as she tightened up her glove.

"Okay you little whore. Let's get this started cuz I know for a fact this is gonna be quick." Sakura said while smirking. Hinata rolled her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

"Yeah Yeah." Hinata said and looked at the coach he nodded.

"Okay BEGIN!" Hinata didn't have enough time to take her stance when Sakura charged at her and hit her in the face. Hinata spiraled to the ground. Sakura walked toward her slowly as Hinata wiped some blood off of her face. When she was a few feet in front of her, HInata rolled backwards and took her stance standing up.

"You're running away from me? Come on I don't bite." Sakura said and smirked. Hinata sighed. Naruto watched and clenched his fist. _Come on Hinata you can do this._ He said to himself.

Sakura charged at her again and this time Hinata was ready. Sakura through punches at her but she just slapped them away. Sakura kept attacking while Hinata dodged.

"You got this Hinata! Kick her butt!" Naruto yelled in the background and distracted her causing Sakura to hit her in the face again. She fell back on the ground and Sakura pulled her up by her jacket and hit her to the ground again. Naruto was about to jump in but Asuma put his hand up for him to stop.

"I believe that that girl in there can handle herself." Asuma said as he stomped on his cigarette bud. Naruto stopped and started to watch. Hinata glared at him.

"Thanks Naruto you ruined my concentration!" she yelled after wiping her mouth. He scratched the side of his face sheepishly.

"Uhh. Sorry. My bad." He said to her. Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to kick her on the ground but she rolled backwards again before she could.

"It seems that all you can do is run. Why don't you fight for a change?" Sakura said irritated. Hinata slowly stood up and then shrugged.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you're gonna get." She said taking her stance again. Sakura looked at her nervously. "Just don't regret that decision once I'm done." Hinata said then ran toward her. Sakura looked at her shocked and tried to defend against her attacks but couldn't. Hinata danced around her easily. Naruto watched shocked.

"Nobody's ever beaten Sakura." Asuma said as shocked as Naruto causing his cigar to fall out. Naruto watched as she floated around Sakura. _She's awesome! She's She's perfect!_ Naruto thought and watched her in awe.

Hinata hit her dead in the face and she cupped her face.

"Ow! You Bitch! Look what you did to my face!" she yelled pointing at the red mark on her face. Hinata starred at her.

"That's for pouring milk on my head during lunch." She said and stood from her stance. She looked at Asuma.

"I think I'm done. I've proved my point that you can't always win." Hinata said then started to walk away.

"I stand corrected. You do always run away like a little bitch. Go ahead and go to your loser boyfriend. Cause I know for a fact that you would have never win." She said smirking. Hinata turned around and glared at her.

"First of all: I'm am not running away. Second of all: Look at your face. Its had more damage than mine. We both know who was winning this fight." She said irritated. Sakura started fuming. "And lastly: I don't care what you call me, but if you call Naruto a loser one more time I'm just gonna have to knock you on your ass." She said the last part coated with anger.

Sakura smirked. "Why shouldn't I call him a loser. He's not smart and he's been nothing but a joke since he got here." She said almost laughing. Naruto looked at the ground. _So that's what everybody thinks of me?_ Naruto thought.

Hinata watched him look down and she started to get angry. "You call him a loser but who just one the first match?" Hinata said now angry. "If he's a loser then i guess that makes Sauke a bigger loser for losing to the 'biggest loser of them all'" she yelled at her. Naruto smiled. _She must care for me._ He thought.

"Sasuke's not a loser!" She yelled then charged at her. She aimed for her head but Hinata ducked at the last second then kicked her straight in the face. This time Sakura was sent flying. Hinata walked toward her and bend down to her. "That's for calling Naruto a loser, _bitch_." She said then stood up and walked away as the medics came and took her to the infirmary. The crowd cheered and ran up to her. Naruto stood there shocked then realized that she won. He smiled and started to laugh.

Hinata sighed as people rushed toward her. She just smiled and waved. Naruto made his way through the crowd. When he finally found her he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her away from the crowd. He turned her toward him and he smiled.

"I didn't know that you cared for me so much. I'm flattered." He said to her then chuckled when he saw her blush.

"I just don't like when people talk bad about my friends." She said pouting with her cheeks still red. He tapped the side of his cheek.

"Friends? Hmmm? I don't recall being your friend." He teased. She looked at him shocked then started to walk away. "I'm just kidding." He said bringing her into a hug. "You were amazing." He said into her hair. She blushed some more.

"T-thanks." She said to him. He let her go and gave her a big smile. She looked at him uncomfortably. "W-what!?" she yelled. He shook his head and smiled some more. She blushed again.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH IS BURNIG BRIGHTLY IN THIS ROOM! Guy yelled startling both of them. Asuma sighed again and told him to be quiet.

"Okay class we'll pick up where we were left off tomorrow. Get changed and you're free to go." He said then walked out of the gym. Naruto and Hinata got changed quickly and exited the gym together laughing.

"So we both kicked ass today." Naruto said happily. She giggled then nodded.

"Except you're in worst shape than I am." She giggled again and he put his arms across his chest.

"I love how you think that my pain is funny." He pouted and she rolled her eyes and patted his head.

"You did well though. You showed them whose boss." She said with a smile that melted his heart. He blushed and turned away. She smiled again then started walking ahead of him.

"W-wait for me!" he called then caught up to her. "Let me walk you home." He said then walked in front of her. She blushed a little then nodded. When they walked outside they found Kiba and Neji waiting for them. Hinata waved and Naruto frowned.

"How's class?" Kiba asked as they walked toward them. Hinata ran up to them and gave him a big hug. Naruto looked at them jealous. Kiba smirked at him then stuck his tongue out. Naruto was about to say something but Hinata cut him off.

"It was hilarious! I kicked Sakura's as-" she stopped noticing that Neji was there. "I defeated Sakura without a breeze." She corrected herself as Neji nodded. Kiba snickered and Hinata hit him in the arm. Neji nodded then turned to Naruto.

"So you have a class with Hinata?" Neji asked him and he nodded. Neji walked up to him and whispered something in his ear and made him gulp. Neji smirked and started to walk away. Naruto shivered.

"What did he say?" Kiba asked quietly. Naruto whispered into his ear and he started laughing. "Good luck with that." Kiba said whipping the tears from his eyes. Hinata looked at them confused and decided to catch up to Neji.

"What did you say to him Neji?" She asked with full concern for her friend. He patted her head.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" he said mysteriously. She stopped walking then thought.

"Yeah I do!" she yelled after him. Kiba kept laughing at how Naruto looked so scared and she just smiled. _First day turned out to be not so bad._ She thought glancing at Naruto. Naruto saw this and gave her a big smile making her blush and turn away. _Yeah. I can get used to this._ Naruto thought to himself then started bickering with Kiba again.

* * *

**Yay! I'm not really good at action scenes as you can tell. Hoped yall liked it! Review please! Deuces! ;D**


	5. Abandoned Notes

**I don't own Naruto at all!**

* * *

The first week of school went by very quickly. It was already Friday and Hinata didn't really want to stay home all weekend long. She sighed as she put some of her books in her locker. Before she closed it, she noticed she didn't have her notes. She thought about where she might have left it then it came to her. _I was in health when I heard Naruto call my name. I guess i was so happy that he wanted to walk me to gym and i left it there._ She thought then pouted. _That means I don't get to see him for two days._ She thought then sighed closing her locker. _I guess I'll see him before I leave._ She thought then started walking down the hallway.

She noticed Sasuke was actually walking down the hallway with fewer girls than before. _Well that's odd._ She thought then walked around him. She felt him glare at her and she just smiled.

_I wonder where the rest of his groupies are. _She thought then shrugged. She turned to the corner of the hallway and saw Naruto and a group of girls trailing after him.

"You're so cool Naruto." She heard one girl say snuggling onto his right arm

"Yeah. I liked how you beat Sasuke easily." Another girl said holding onto his other arm.

"T-thanks." He said blushing. Hinata giggled then walked up to him. She saw some of the girls glare at her but she shrugged it off.

"Wow Naruto. I never knew you were such a lady's man." She teased. He blushed some more. Then wiggled away from the girls and whispered into her ear.

"It's not my fault! They won't leave me alone. I don't know how Sasuke does it." he said and she laughed.

"Oh come on. The big bad Naruto can't handle a couple of girls?" she teased again he pouted.

"I can too! Just watch me!" he yelled. She giggled and patted his head.

"I was joking. Well I'll see you around Naruto." She said with a smile and started to walk away. Naruto was going to go walk with her but was pulled back by the girls.

"Good now she's gone." One of the girls said. She started to ramble on about something incoherent but Naruto didn't hear a word she was saying because he was focused on the departing Hinata. He sighed. _So how am I gonna do this?_ He asked himself then let himself be pulled by the girls.

Hinata was about to walk home but forgot that she had left her notes in Jiraiya's class and was distracted by Naruto. She scolded herself for getting distracted. She turned back around and started speed walking toward his room. _At this rate I'm gonna have to come home late and I know Neji hates when I do that. Gosh I can handle myself. I am 18 and all._ She thought as she made her way toward his room. She opened his door.

"Hello? Jiraiya-sensei?" she called then noticed that he wasn't there. She sighed of a little relief for knowing he was a major pervert. She looked around for her notes at her desk and pouted when she didn't see it there. "I know I left it in here somewhere." She said as she started looking around the room. Little did she know that someone came into the room and closed the door behind him. She snapped her head around when she heard the door close. She saw Kabuto, a guy from her science class, walk toward her.

"My my my. What is little Hinata doing here in Jiraiya's room all alone?" he asked her as he walked toward her. She looked at him then took a step back.

"I-I'm just getting my notes." She said a little nervous as he still walked toward her. She looked around and found her notes on his desk and ran to get it. "Oh look here it is guess it's time for me to leave. Nice seeing you ah-uh Kabuto." She said then walked passed him only to be grabbed by the arm. "Hey what's your probl-" she was cut off when he kissed her. She pushed him back then slapped him in the face. He glared at her as he rubbed his face.

"What the hell was that!? What's wrong with you?!" she yelled.

"Aw come on Hinata-hime. I just wanted to have a little fun." He said then wrapped his arms around her as she tried to walk away. She tried to push him off but he kept on overpowering her.

"Get the hell away from me!" she yelled then elbowed him in the belly. He let her go then she tried to run away only to be pulled back to him.

"Okay you're starting to piss me off. You're gonna do what I say if you like it or not." He growled then placed her on the desk. She was kicking and squirming so it was hard for him to pin her on the desk.

"Get off of me!" she yelled angrily trying to push him away. He tried to kiss her again but was suddenly pulled off of her.

"What the hell ma-" he was cut off by a punch in the face. Hinata gazed at her savior then realized who it was.

"N-Naruto?" she asked as she watched him pound the crap out of Kabuto. That's when she snapped out of reality. "Naruto stop." She said calmly. Naruto kept on hitting him. "Stop it Naruto." She said a little louder but Naruto kept on hitting him. She hopped off the desk and tried to pull him off of Kabuto.

"Naruto stop! He's not worth it!" she yelled. He snapped his head toward her. His gaze was hard and it was seeping out with killer intent that made her shiver. He saw this then softened his gaze.

"I-I'm sorry." He said then looked down ashamed at himself. Hinata was about to say something but then Jiraiya walked in.

"What the hell happened in here!?" he yelled as he saw Kabuto passed out on the ground. Hinata turned to Naruto who was still looking at the ground. She was about to answer him but was cut off by Naruto.

"Wait outside Hinata. I'll tell him what happened then I'll walk you home." He said in a stern voice that she wasn't used to. She was about to protest but then he looked at her. "No buts." He said angrily and she nodded and walked out of the class room. _Great now he hates me._ She thought as she closed the door. He turned his gaze back to Jiraiya and he sighed.

"Tell me what happened kid." He said sternly. Naruto nodded.

"Well I was waiting to walk Hinata home but noticed that she didn't come out yet. When I was about to walk in I saw her walk the opposite way toward the exit. I thought it was strange so I followed her." He stated then saw Jiraiya nod for him to continue. "I saw her come in here so I thought she must have left something in here so I decided to wait for her outside again. After a few minutes I became impatient then went after her again. When I arrived here the door was closed and I heard her yell." He said clenching his fists at his sides. "When I opened the door I saw this bastard," he said pointing at the passed out Kabuto, " On top of her trying to kiss her!" he yelled and was about to kick him but Jiraiya stopped him.

"So you came in here and saved her from the worst." He said then sighed. "Look Naruto what you did was the right thing but to beat him down to this extent you may get expelled." He said looking down at the wounded Kabuto.

"Why should I get expelled!? I didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled then the door slammed open.

"If anyone should get expelled it should be me for letting this happen!" Hinata yelled. They both looked at her in shock. "He shouldn't get punished for my mistakes." She said loudly. Jiraiya sighed.

"Look Hinata, no matter how we look at it you are the victim. There is no way we can expel you for something like this." He said looking at her. She huffed then took Naruto's hand.

"Then we'll talk to Tsunade and see what she can do." She said dragging Naruto along with her. _There she goes defending me again even though she was hurt. How can someone be so strong?_ Naruto asked himself still shocked at the girl holding his hand.

After arriving at Tsunade's office, Hinata told her the events that took place and Tsunade agreed with Hinata and said that the only one to be expelled was Kankuro. She also asked Hinata if she wanted to call the police and ask for a restraining order against him but she politely declined the offer. Now she and Naruto were walking home in complete silence. Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Hinata are you okay?" he asked her quietly. She turned around to see that he wasn't walking anymore and was looking at the ground. She walked back toward him.

"I-I'm fine. I'm a big girl and can handle myself." She said in the same tone he was using. He chuckled dryly.

"You call that a way of handling yourself?" he asked. She glared at him.

"I was gonna kick his ass before you showed up." She said a little irritated. He scoffed.

"You could barely break free from his hold. If I hadn't come…" he trailed off. She didn't say anything because she knew it was true. He sighed then hugged her causing her to blush.

"I-I was worried about you." He said putting his chin on her head. "When I saw him on you… I wanted his blood on my hands." He said looking at his shaking hands behind her back. "If you didn't stop me, I honestly believed that I might have killed him." He said. Hinata's eyes went wide.

"I understand that you must hate me now. I perfectly understand if you didn't want to see me for the rest of your time here. I understand th-" he was cut off when Hinata started to pat his head. His eyes widened knowing that she didn't hate him from that gesture. He pulled back from the hug to see a smiling Hinata.

"I could never hate you for what you did Naruto." She said in a voice as sweet as honey. "How could I? For all I know you could have saved my life." She said with a smile. He pulled her back into a hug causing her to blush again.

"Thanks." He whispered into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"What are friends for?" she said happily and he frowned. The title 'friends' didn't sit right with him. He wanted to be more than friends with her but he couldn't find the courage to do so. _She even said it herself. 'Friends'. That's all she wants to be with me. Just friends._ He thought then sighed. She pulled away from the hug and looked at him with concern.

"What's the matter?" she asked him. He noticed that he was so inside his thoughts that he forgot that she was there. As she looked at him he blushed.

"I-I'ts nothing." He said then started to walk in front of her. She sighed then caught up with him. They both walked in a comforting silence until someone started to call her name.

"Hinata!" a girl called from behind. They both slowly turned to see Ino running toward them. Hinata was about to take her stance but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder signaling that it was alright. She nodded as they waited for the blond.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to invite you both and Neji to my party on Saturday." She said handing two papers to Hinata and one to Naruto.

"A pool party? In the middle of September?" Naruto asked confused as what they'll be doing in the middle of the fall in swimsuits. Ino nodded.

"My dad owns an Indoor pool and I just wanted to invite you all." She said with a smile.

"Why?" Hinata asked truly confused. Ino's smile disappeared as she looked at the ground.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting toward you. So I decided that I wanted to invite you to a party. Don't worry Sakura won't be there. We have officially broken our friendship. She chose Sauke over me so I'm through with her." She said with a wink. Hinata looked at Naruto, to the paper, then back at Ino then smiled.

"As long as there's no milk poured on my head then I'm in." Hinata said with a smile. Ino chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry about that. Please forgive me." She said bowing. Hinata laughed.

"I was joking." She said patting Ino on the back to reassure her that she was okay with it already. Ino looked up at her and smiled again.

"So I'll see you too at the party?" she asked the both of them Hinata nodded and Naruto thought back to the bath incident and almost had a nose bleed.

"Definitely." He said wiping his nose just in case. Ino squealed and started to run off.

"It starts at 3 and oh tell Neji he can bring someone if he wants!" she called back as she ran off. Hinata smiled and waved as Naruto watched her. She looked back at him and noticed that he's been watching her the whole time. She blushed under his gaze.

"W-What? Is there something on my face?" she asked wiping her face just to make sure. He chuckled and blushed himself noticing that he's been starring at her again.

"N-no it's just that I didn't know you could forgive so easily." He said scratching the side of his face. She shrugged.

"It's not like she was ever mean to me. The person who was mean to me was Sakura. She just happened to be there and besides; I already handed Sakura her payment remember?" she asked wondering if had already forgotten about their fights. He nodded then looked at the sky. It was already darker than they expected so they quickly made their way toward Neji's house. HInata ruffled through her cloths to try to find her keys but to find it.

"You want me to look for them?" he asked giving her a foxy smile. She blushed then rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. A few seconds after she knocked the door opened reviling a worried Neji.

"Where the hell have you been!? You had me worried sick!" he yelled as she smiled sheepishly at him. _Goodness he's worse than a mother._ Naruto thought. Neji glared at him then back to her. "You haven't done anything inappropriate have you?" Neji said through his teeth. They both turned red.

"I already gave you my word dammit!" Naruto yelled. Neji looked at him then nodded.

"Why are you home so late?" Neji asked turning back to Hinata and she gulped remembering why exactly she was late. She took a deep breath.

"Well I had an issue but it's fine now because Naruto took care of it." she said calmly. He stared at both of them then nodded. _If she doesn't want to tell me now then I won't pry for information._ Neji thought.

"Thanks for bringing her home safely." Neji said then let them both in. Hinata immediately sat on the couch tired from the day's events. She called in quits after about twenty minutes of playing Black ops II with both of them.

"I'm gonna shower then go to bed." She said standing up.

"Can I join you?" he asked and she blushed thinking about the bath incident.

"NO!" Neji and her yelled in union. Hinata watched as Neji strangled him and smiled. She went to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said then went upstairs. Naruto blushed then touched his cheek. He looked over to see a very angry Neji and started to get nervous.

"So what exactly happened between you two?" he asked clenching his teeth as his eyebrow twitched. Naruto sighed.

"Nothing happened between us okay." Naruto said in a very serious tone. Neji looked at him in surprise because he never used that tone unless it was very serious.

"Then what happened?" he asked using the same tone. Naruto told him what happened then he sat there staring at him. After a few long minutes he stood up.

"Thank you Naruto for being there with her while I was not. I really appreciate it. Now I know that you are truly worthy of dating my cousin." He said then started to walk away. Naruto nodded and decided that it was time to go home. He looked back up stairs.

"Goodnight Hinata." He whispered then walked out the house.

"Goodnight Naruto." She said as she snuggled into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Kay guys.. Thank the lord for another bad guy! I totally forgot about freakin Kabuto! Thanks kid for the idea! I didn't want Kankuro to be the bad guy AT ALL cuz he's Temari's bro bro and their all good. I'm happy i found my doosh! ;D anyway i also changed the title cuz some people didn't like it... i didn't know what the hell i was supposed to name this story soo yeah sorry bout the bad title plz enjoy ;D**


	6. Shopping

**Changed last chapter thanks to some reviews. Kabuto is now the bad guy since this kid (blahguy28740) gave me the idea so I changed it… Thanks I really didn't want him to be a bad guy in the first place. Okayy now on to the next one. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata woke up thinking about yesterday's events and sighed. _Maybe I should go tell Neji about what happened. I mean he should know being my cousin and all._ She thought slowly getting out of bed. _What if he gets mad at me._ She thought again thinking about a very angry Neji. She shivered at the thought as she stood up. She stretched then opened up her window to see a beautiful day and smiled.

"So how should we start today Hinata?" she asked herself as she made her way toward the bathroom. When she opened the door it revealed Neji about to knock on it.

"Uh-um hey Neji." She said then looked at him nervously. He noticed her then put his hand up.

"Naruto already told me everything so there's nothing to be worried about." He said then started to walk away.

"W-what did you need?" she asked as he walked away.

"Uh. Breakfast is ready." He said then turned the corner and walked down the stairs. She said with relief and then something clicked in her head. _Neji doesn't make breakfast._ She thought than walked down half way and peeked from the stairs. She saw Naruto sitting down talking to Neji about something as they ate. _What is he doing here? Well duhh they are friends._ She thought then walked back up the stairs. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower not wanting her food to get cold as she got ready.

"I refuse." Neji said after he swallowed his food. Naruto pouted.

"Come on it'll be fun!" he yelled still chewing on his food. Neji just shook his head. "Why not!? You can bring anyone and plus everyone else is going." Naruto stated as he stuffed himself with more food.

"I'm not going to the party of the girl who embarrassed my cousin." He said then drank his water. Naruto pouted.

"Hinata would probably want you to come. She's going too." He said then crossed his arms over his chest. Neji spit water in Naruto's face.

"W-what the hell Neji! That's fucking gross!" Naruto yelled as whipped his face. He sat there and watched Neji choke. After his choking died down Naruto sighed.

"You okay?" Naruto asked now whipping the table. Neji took a deep breath then stood up and started pacing.

"Why would I be okay? Hinata's about to go to a party with those mean girls. What if they try to do something to her? What if they try to embarrass her? What if-"

"Come down Neji. That's why we'll be there." He said giving him the thumbs up. Neji looked at him and sighed again as he sat back down in his chair.

"And besides, we do need to have a little fun once and awhile." He said giving him a toothy grin. Neji looked at him then at the stairs just to make sure Hinata wasn't there.

"If you try to do anything inappropriate there I'm going to kill y-"

"Hey guys." Hinata said as she came down cutting Neji off. Neji calmed himself and Naruto ran toward her giving her a big hug causing her to blush.

"Thank god you came down here. Neji was about to threaten me again." He said letting her go and giving her a big smile. She rolled her eyes then went to the table to eat.

"So did you tell him about the party Naruto?" she asked after swallowing her food. Naruto came and sat down next to her and nodded. She clapped her hands together. "You're coming right?" she asked excited. He looked at her and sighed.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." He spoke. She pouted and then gave him her best puppy dog face.

"Come on I won't gow if you don't gow and I weally weally want to gow." She said sadly. Neji stiffened and tried to avert his eyes from her but couldn't. "Pwetty pwetty pwease?" she asked putting her hands together. After a few seconds he sighed.

"Alright but-"

"Yayy!" she yelled and jumped up to hug him. "I'll make sure I'll be extra extra careful and I won't do anything restless." She said then let him go.

"I know you won't because I'll be watching you like a hawk." He said sternly. She looked at him then back to Naruto.

"It'll be fine cause Naruto will be with me." She said walking toward him. "Right?" she said then squeezed his shoulder. He flinched and immediately spoke.

"Right I won't let anything bad happen to her. You have my word." He said giving a goofy grin. Neji looked at both of them then sighed again.

"Maybe I should make sure she stays away from you." He said under his breath

"What was that Neji?" Hinata asked truly confused. He shook his head and stood up.

"I'm going to go find a friend to come with me." He said walking away from the two of them. Hinata giggled.

"Does that friend's name start with a 'T' and end with an 'N'" Hinata teased. Neji turned around with a blush on his face.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" he shouted. Hinata and Naruto laughed.

"Then why are you blushing?" Naruto stated as he laughed. Neji turned a darker shade of red from anger and embarrassment.

"I'll meet you all at the party!" he shouted as left and slammed the door behind him. Hinata and Naruto stood at the tabled and started laughing so hard. Hinata wiped the tears from his eyes then started to clean the kitchen.

"Wait you didn't even eat all of your food." Naruto stated whipping his tears from his eyes. Hinata giggled.

"How can I? I'm too excited to eat right now." She stated as she washed Neji's plate. Naruto looked at her confused.

"Why? It's just a party." He said handing her another plate. She looked at him then fidgeted in her place. He watched her then it clicked in his head. "Wait this is your first party aint it?" he asked her and she blushed from embarrassment.

"Well yeah ever since I stayed with my dad he didn't let me out of the house. The only time I was able to leave was to go to the backyard or to go to school. That's it." she said washing his plate. He quickly took her hand in his causing her to drop the plate in the sink.

"Then I'll try my best to make this the best party you'll ever go to." He said then she blushed. "Alright?" he asked her looking straight into her pale lavender eyes. She nodded and he patted her hair.

"Good now wash these up and meet me outside." He said then started to walk away. She looked at him then noticed what he said.

"Don't order me around." She pouted he smiled then went outside. She sighed and continued to wash her dishes. _Best party ever huh?_ She asked herself then smiled at the thought.

Naruto stood outside and thought about what he said to her. "Then I'll try my best to make this the best party you'll ever go to. Man that was corny I'll make sure I don't say anything like that around her again." He said to himself as he ruffled up his hair. The door swung open and made him jump.

"You okay Naruto? You look like you just saw a ghost." She said walking down the stairs. He laughed to himself.

"Yeah something like that." He said under his breath. She walked next to him and looked up at him.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked as they started to walk. He smiled at her.

"We're going bathing suit shopping." He said happily. She looked at him then stopped in her tracks. She started blushing ten shades of red. He stopped when he noticed that she wasn't following him. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" he asked walking toward her nervously.

"No it's not that. Do you have to come with me?" she asked as they started walking again.

"Well of course. Who else will complement you?" he asked smirking. She blushed again then noticed she didn't have any money to pay for what they were going to get.

"I didn't bring any money. Let me go run back real quick." She said then turned around to run back to her house. When she was about to run she was pulled back toward him.

"It's fine I'll pay for it." he said giving her a foxy smile that she couldn't get enough of.

"A-are you sure? I don't want you to waste your money on something so unimportant." She said blushing as they started to walk again.

"It's fine." He said. "It's not like money can pay for the view you'll show me." He mumbled then blushed.

"Are you sure you're fine. You look a little flustered." She said putting a hand on his head. He blushed a little more then patted her head.

"I'll always be fine if your by my side." He said and grinned. She blushed then turned away from him.

"Yeah whatever." She mumbled. The rest of the way toward town was quiet. The silence was comforting though. When they finally arrived they saw many of their friends in some of the stores.

"Looks like everyone's looking for a bathing suit." He whispered to her. She sighed.

"I guess so. I think this party's gonna be big." She said back to him and nodded. They walked into a nearby store and saw many girls crowding the swimsuit areas. Hinata tried to make her way through to some swimsuits but failed terribly.

"God how many people does Ino know?" Naruto asked as he also tried to get something for himself.

"I have no ide-"

"I guess we'll go to a different store. Let's go Hinata." He looked over and she was gone. "Hinata? Hinata?" he twisted and turned and couldn't find her anywhere. He finally made his way out of the store taking deep breaths.

"I almost died in there Hinata." He said then forgot that she wasn't with him. He snapped up then started calling for her immediately. "Hinata! Hinata!" he called as he ran through each store.

* * *

**With Hinata**

"I-Ino?" Hinata said surprised. "Why'd you grab me all of a sudden?" she asked truly surprised why she was even here.

"Well I saw you and decided we should go shopping together." She said with a smile. Hinata looked at her then back at the crowd.

"But I left Naruto in there." She said feeling a little guilty.

"Don't worry you'll see him at the party right?" she said as they started walking. Hinata reluctantly followed.

"But I don't have any money to pay for a bathing suit." Hinata said as they walked into a less crowded store. Ino shook her hand in front of her face.

"No problem. Swimsuits are pretty cheap now that it's almost winter and all." She said looking at something to wear.

"A-are you sure? I could just get Naruto and he'll pay for it." she said casually. Ino's eyes widened.

"He's already buying stuff for you?" she asked surprised. Hinata nodded and she squealed. "So cute! So are you guys a thing?" she asked looking at another suit. Hinata blushed at the thought.

"N-no. We're nothing more than friends." She said still blushing. Ino sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"Just friends don't just go buy each other bikinis." She said then started looking through the clothes again.

"Well I'm pretty sure we're just friends. He does make jokes about me being his girlfriend but I'm pretty sure there just jokes." Hinata said now looking through the clothes. Ino stopped and looked at her again.

"He says that you're his girlfriend?" she said surprised. Hinata just nodded as she looked through the clothes. "He must want you to be." She said picking up a two piece then putting it back. Hinata blushed again.

"I doubt it. Why would he want me ,out of all the girls, to be his girlfriend? I mean you see how all the girls swoon over him now a days." She said picking up a swimsuit then put it back. Ino looked at her then smiled.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." She teased. Hinata turned red again and started to sputter. Ino started laughing. "I was kidding. Here we are I found the perfect one." She exclaimed and took Hinata's hand. She placed her down on the seat right outside of her changing room. "Wait here while I change." She said and went inside after she saw Hinata nod.

"Hinata!" She snapped her head and walked out to see if someone called her. She listened again and heard nothing else._ I thought I heard someone call my name._ she thought then sighed as she sat back down on the chair next to Ino's room.

"What you said earlier. I'm not jealous. I'm actually happy for him." She said to Ino as she changed.

"Really. You're fine with all of those girls being with him 24/7?" Ino asked form in the room.

"Yeah I am. They finally get to see him the way I see him. They don't see him as a loser anymore and that's what makes me happy." Hinata said smiling to herself. Ino sighed from in the room.

"Well I think he's still a loser." Ino laughed and HInata laughed too knowing that she was just joking. "Well, what do you think?" Ino said signaling that it was fine for Hinata to come in. Hinata opened the door and saw Ino and smiled.

"I think you look great. Is there a special someone that you're wearing this for?" Hinata teased and Ino blushed.

"N-No. I just want to look good you know being the hostess of this party and all." She said trying to cover up her blush. Hinata rolled her eyes knowing it wasn't that at all. "I-it's true!" she exclaimed. Hinata nodded then looked at the time.

"Shit it's already 2:30!" she yelled. "I still don't have a swimsuit." She said sadly. Ino smiled.

"Don't worry I found one that's perfect for you." She said with a sly smile. Hinata looked at her worried at what it looked like. "Don't look at me like that. Go out so I can change then wait for me outside so I can buy it." she said. Hinata did what she was told and waited outside. A few minutes later Ino came out with two small bags.

"Did you get it?" Hinata asked eager to see what it looked like. Ino nodded and Hinata dove to see what it looked like but Ino side stepped out of her way.

"Nuh-uh. You'll see it when you get ready for the party." She said waving her finger in front of her face. Hinata pouted.

"Can I see it just one little peak?" Hinata asked really eager to see it. Ino just shook her head no.

"Once you wear this, you'll be the center of attraction." She said smiling.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to be. It is your party." She said as they started walking toward her house. Ino shrugged.

"I don't mind if you are. You have the body for it and everything." She said making her blush from all of her praise. As they walked down the street Hinata noticed something.

"Oh my goodness! Naruto probably thinks I'm kidnapped! He must be so worried about me." She said looking left and right hopping to see him somewhere. Ino placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**With Naruto **

"Don't worry I'll just call Neji and tell him you're okay and you're with me and we'll meet them at the party." She said giving her a wink. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"What do you mean you lost her!" Neji yelled at the top of his lungs causing everyone to look their way. Naruto was as worried as he was.

"We were at the store then there was a crowd and then I lost her." He said shaking. "We have to find her Neji." He said eagerly. Neji nodded then they started running from store to store. "Doesn't she have a phone or something?" Naruto asked thinking that they could call her somehow.

"No. She never liked them because they were too difficult and she liked to talk to people face to face." He said stopping in front of another store. "Hinata?" he called and saw that she wasn't there.

"Dammit." Naruto cursed under his breath as they ran again. After an hour or so looking for her they stopped at a food area and sat down to catch their breath. They've been looking for her nonstop and still found no sign of her. All of a sudden Neji's phone started to vibrate. He opened it immediately and sighed with relief.

"What? Who texted you?" Naruto asked and made his way behind Neji to see what the text said.

"Neji, don't worry. Hinata's with me. We'll meet you at the party see you later." Neji said out loud. "So that girl kidnapped my cousin!? I knew this was a bad Idea." He said then started pacing. Naruto immediately fell back and put his arm on his face. Neji stopped his pacing and looked at Naruto. He saw that he was trembling and he knelt down next to him.

"Come on. Let's go to that party and see if she's alright." Neji said to him and he nodded.

"I'm just happy she's with someone we know." He said quietly. Neji looked at him and nodded standing back up. He held out his hand to Naruto and he grabbed it after a few seconds.

Hinata and Ino arrived at the party. Ino already had everything ready before she left so it wasn't going to be a problem once she came back.

"I-it's amazing!" Hinata said as she walked into the indoor pool. As soon as they walked in, there were colorful lights flashing from every direction. It was hard to see but when she could see she noted one thing. It was huge. There were many water slides, pool toys, a spot where you can eat, hot tub. Name it and it would be there. She smiled to herself. _This is gonna be fun_. She thought happily. Ino snapped her out of her thoughts by dragging her toward the lady's changing room.

"We'll change in hear." She said handing her a bag. Hinata took it and went into one of the rooms while Ino went in the other. Hinata pulled out a piece of it then noticed that it was a one piece bikini. She put a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"I-Ino I c-can't wear something l-like this." She called from one of the rooms. Ino chuckled.

"It's either that or nothing at all!" she called from her changing room. "You should be happy I got one of those cloths that cover you for your bottom." She said smiling to herself.

"Do I have to?" Hinata asked nervously. Ino laughed and called out yes. Hinata gulped and started to change. The swimsuit was lavender with white Hawaiian flowers on it. She finally changed into it fully then starred at her reflection. She crossed her arms under her chest trying to cover herself but only succeeded in making them look bigger. She saw the cloth in the back and put it around her waist. Ino knocked on her door causing her to jump.

"Are you ready? I hear people outside." Ino said trying to see who was there. Hinata slowly opened her door. Ino's mouth practically dropped the floor. "I knew you were gonna look good but not this good." She said a little jealous. "Hinata you're hot! Why don't you show this much skin at school. A whole bunch of boys would kneel down to you." She said as she walked around her. _This body of mine caused me enough trouble already._ She thought.

"U-um can you stop circling me like a hawk. I'm already nervous as it is." She said to her and Ino started laughing.

"Yeah sure. Let's go." She said then dragged her out to the pool area. There was already about a hundred people there and it wasn't even crowded.

"How do you know so many people?" Hinata asked amazed that the place could still fit about another 2 hundred people in it. Ino smiled.

"I have my connections." She said with a wink.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked into the party with Neji and Tenten.

"Do you see her!" he yelled knowing he wouldn't have heard him cause of the music. Neji shook his head no and they started walking into the center. He looked for her eagerly. _She better be alright or will never forgive myself._ He said to himself. "Let's split-" He didn't finish his sentence. Neji noticed it and turned to him.

"What's wrong?!" he yelled and saw what he was looking at and his mouth started twitching. "What the hell is she wearing!?" Neji yelled. TenTen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Neji!" she shouted at him. Neji started dramatically sobbing on her as she rubbed his back. Naruto walked toward her forgetting about everything in his path. He bumped into many people causing them to fall in the pool.

"What the hell man!" someone yelled then pushed him into the pool. Hinata saw this and ran toward the pool.

"Naruto are you okay?!" she yelled into the pool. She leaned in a little bit to see if she could see him the was immediately pulled into the pool. She shrieked then fell in. She opened her eyes underwater and saw it was Naruto. They both swam up into the surface. She took a deep breath and looked at him. He looked at her with awe.

"Hey." She said blushing under his gaze. He smiled.

"Hey."

* * *

**Hoped yall liked it… plz review.**


	7. The Party

**I don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

"Oh my goodness Hinata are you okay!?" Ino yelled then smiled slyly at the two of them in the pool. They looked at each other then at Ino. "So you pulled her into the pool?" she said and nodded in approval. "Don't have too much fun now." She said winking at Hinata causing her to blush even more. She left and left the two of them alone. He looked at her suspiciously.

"When did you two get all buddy buddy all of a sudden?" Naruto asked her as they swam to the side of the pool. He lifted her up and placed her on the side then hopped up to sit next to her.

"Well, we talked when she uh, you know kidnapped me." She said with a little smile. "And it turns out she's not so bad." She said now smiling fully. He looked at her then smiled.

"Don't ever do that to me again though okay." He said in a serious voice. She looked at him confused.

"Wait, do what?" she asked him as she rang the water out of her hair. He looked at her a little angry.

"What do you mean do what? You freakin disappeared all of a sudden. You scared me half to death! I thought someone bad kidnapped you or worse!" he protested shocking Hinata. She sighed in defeat and looked down guilty.

"Oh. Sorry bout that. It's not like I knew I was leaving." She said quietly. He nodded then put his arm around her.

"Just don't leave me like that again okay?" he said causing her to blush. She nodded and he smiled. "Good. Now let's have some fun." He said letting her go so he could take off his wet shirt. She watched him then noticed how well toned he was. Her mouth dropped open a little bit and she tried to fight off a blush. He smirked when he saw her.

"Come on. It's not like you're the only good looking one here." He said closing her mouth making her blush even more. He stood up and held out a hand for her to take it. She reached for it then pulled her hand back as soon as she saw Kiba about to tackle him.

"What's the matt-"

"Heads up!" Kiba yelled cutting him off and tackling him into the pool. Hinata laughed and stood up to go find Ino.

"What the hell was that for Kiba?!" Naruto asked after chocking on the pool water. Kiba smirked and started drowning him in the water. Once he popped up he noticed Hinata wasn't there anymore and splashed him in the face. "Great now I lost her!" he said now drowning him.

"I'm… sor…rry!" he yelled between dunks but Naruto didn't stop smirking evilly.

Hinata walked around all of the dancing people looking to find Ino somewhere. She bumped into someone causing them to drop all of their food on the ground.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She said and helped him pick the food off the ground.

"It's fine. I'm sure Ino brought more food than that to feed all these people." He smirked and helped her up.

"You know Ino? Wait that was a stupid question cause everyone here knows Ino." She said smiling. He chuckled and held out his hand.

"I'm Choji Akimichi." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga." She said then let go of his hand.

"Ohh. So you're Neji's cousin. I've heard stuff about you." He grinned. She looked around nervously.

"Oh really? Hehehe. Um I hope it was nothing bad." She said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. He chuckled in response.

"No. Nothing bad. I just heard you beat the crap out of Sakura." He said as they started walking toward the food table.

"Oh. So how do you know Ino?" she asked curiously. He blushed then turned away. Hinata smirked. "So you're the reason she wanted to look her best." She smiled deviously causing him to blush even more.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He played it off as he took a plate of food. "Maybe you're mistaking." He said adding more food to his plate. Hinata shook her head.

"I doubt it. You seem like a very nice guy." She smiled causing him to blush again.

"Choji! Hinata!" they heard Ino call their name and they both snapped their heads in her direction. She was smiling and waving at the both of them. They both smiled back and started walking toward her. She grabbed Hinata and started dancing with her. Hinata didn't reject her and danced with her.

"How are you enjoying the party?" she asked twirling her around. Hinata laughed and nodded. They both started dancing then Hinata stopped dancing and pulled Choji to dance with the both of them. She smiled and mouthed 'You got this.' And he blushed continuing to dance with them. Hinata suddenly was pulled by someone leaving the two of them to dance with each other. She turned around to see Sasuke.

"W-why are you here?" she asked surprised. He shrugged.

"The same reason why you're here. Dance with me." He said waiting for another song to come on. She shook her head no and she was about to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"I feel like we've done this before." She said annoyed. He looked her up and down.

"Come on. One dance won't kill yah." He said smirking. She watched him then sighed.

"Just one dance." She said then he pulled her close to him as a slow song came on.

"Well someone's being a little pushy." She said putting a little distance between them. He glared at her a little bit then started slow dancing with her. "Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura somewhere?" she asked as he slowly turned her around enjoying his view. She blushed a little then stopped turning. "Why are you looking at me like I'm some piece of meat?" she asked annoyed. He looked at her then frowned.

"You got a lot of things going for you. It's just that mouth of yours that's the problem." He said irritated. She broke free from him then started walking away. He walked in front of her causing her to stop. "What's your problem? I give you a complement and you walk away? When someone gives you a complement isn't the polite thing to do is say thanks." He said annoyed.

"That was some complement. You actually just insulted me not too long ago. Why would I say thanks?" she said then started walking away from him. He grabbed her arm more forcibly this time. "Let go." She demanded.

"What is it?" he asked angry.

"What is what?" she asked with the same hint of anger in her voice.

"What is it that Naruto has that I don't already got?" he asked angrier. She looked at him in shock. "I have popularity, brains, money, everything. Naruto's got nothing. What makes you like him instead of me!?" he shouted. Hinata looked him over then removed her arm from his grasp.

"He has a heart." She said coldly then walked away leaving him speechless. "Bastard thinks he owns me like some type of prize." She mumbled through the crowd. "I need a drink." She said then made her way back to the food table. She grabbed a cup and filled it to the top with juice. She chugged it down then started coughing. "What is this?" she asked out loud then started rubbing her tongue hopping to get the nasty taste from her mouth. She heard someone chuckle behind her and she immediately turned around to see Naruto.

"Looks like someone spiked the punch." He said then got two cups and chugging them both down. She frowned disapprovingly.

"What happens when you fall in the pool drunk? You'll drown." She said shaking her head. He smirked and coughed a little.

"I have you here so I'll be perfectly fine." He said smirking again. She rolled her eyes. "Come on loosen up! Try to have a little fun." He said nudging her. She rolled her eyes again and he smiled. He suddenly lifted her up and put her on his shoulder.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" she screamed from the top of her lungs. His smile grew wider.

"I'm making sure this'll be the best party you're ever gonna go to!" he yelled to her then through her into the pool. She screamed then fell into the pool. He smiled as soon as he popped up from the water.

"You bastard!" she yelled then he jumped into the pool after her. He swam up then dragged her down with him. She opened her eyes underwater to see him smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. They both swam up together taking in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled at each other. Hinata looked at him then splashed in his face. He sputtered out water then glared at her jokingly. She laughed then he looked at her softly.

"You bastard i thought I was gonna die." She said splashing him again. He chuckled and gave her a foxy grin.

"Don't worry baby. If you were drowning I would definitely come and save you then give you mouth to mouth just in case." He said winking at her causing her to blush again. She slapped him playfuly on the chest then noticed again how nice his body looked then turned red taking her hand away from his chest immediately. They looked at each other and blushed. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and she swam back under water. _Why am I acting like this? We are just friends. It's not like I want to be more than friends._ She thought then blushed again._ Do i?_ she thought again then resurfaced. He watched her and blushed again._ How can someone be so beautiful?_ He asked himself. He shook his head at the thought as she swam toward him. He gulped as she swam to his side.

"I think I'm gonna go get some more of that 'punch'" she said happily. He nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Oh. My little Hinata's growing up." He said happily. She rolled her eyes then hopped out of the pool. He followed her as they made their way toward the punch table. She looked at it disappointed.

"They drank it all!" she yelled sadly. He smirked then pointed to a group of guys having a drinking contest. She looked at them then back at Naruto who was already making his way toward the table. She took a few big steps then caught up to him.

"What're you doing?" she whispered to him. He smiled at her and winked.

"It's fine. I know one of them." He said to her as they arrived at the table. She looked at the table and noticed a guy in a green spandex suit and he looked like he was way drunk. Hinata giggled at the sight and Naruto hushed her. "Lee, we need some 'juice'." He said giving him a wink. Lee looked at Naruto then at Hinata. He squinted his eyes at her then laughed.

"Is that Neji? Why're ya wearin a bikini?" he said then hiccupped. The group laughed and then looked at Hinata.

"Damn girl you got a body on you." One of the guys said. Hinata was about to protest but Naruto pushed her behind him.

"Sorry she's taken." He growled. They all put their hands up in defense. Lee started laughing.

"Ohh. Its you. You're his cousin aren't you?" he asked her. She stepped from behind Naruto and nodded. He started laughing again. "I'll tell you what. If you beat me in a drinkin contest then I'll give you some for free. How bout it?" he said then hiccupped again. Naruto looked at her and was about to say no but Hinata started talking.

"Alright. I'm in." She said then sat down in front of him. Naruto started to panic.

"W-what are you doing? He's never been beaten." Naruto whispered to her as they poured her a shot.

"Well I wan't to have some fun so I'm a have some fun." She said winking at him. Naruto looked at her then back to Lee.

"Neji's gonna kill us when he finds out." Naruto whispered. Hinata shrugged it off and gave him a sly smile.

"You mean 'If' he finds out." She said giving him another wink. He gulped and nodded.

* * *

**With Neji**

"Where are they?" Neji asked TenTen as they walked around the party. She shrugged.

"Don't worry. If Naruto's with her then I'm sure they'll be fine." She said trying to reassure him. He looked at her.

"That's the problem. She's with him. I hope they aren't doing what I think they're doing." He said then started walking faster. She rolled her eyes.

"Neji remember, she is 18 now. You don't have to be another parent. She's already an adult now so stop worrying so much. I'm sure they're fine. Relax and have a little fun." She said pushing him into the pool on accident. "I'm so sorry Neji!" she called into the pool. He popped up and gasped for air. He glared at her and she started to laugh.

"T-That wasn't funny!" he yelled blushing causing her to laugh even harder. He then grabbed her into the pool. She resurfaced with all her hair in front of her face. Neji smirked. She went back under and pushed the hair from her face. She swam up again. Neji looked at her in shock when he noticed that her hair was down to her back. She blushed under his gaze. He noticed and blushed himself.

* * *

**With Hinata**

After twenty minutes of drinking Lee finally passed out. The guys gasped in shock and looked at Hinata who was taking her last shot.

"Hehehe. Looks like-hiccup- I won." She said smiling. Naruto looked at her amazed.

"Isn't this the first time you've drank?" he asked her surprised that she beat Lee, who has never lost in a drinking match. She nodded sloppily and tried to stand up but fell back down laughing in the process. He shook his head. _I knew this was a bad idea._ He said then picked her up.

"What're ya doin?" she asked wiggling as he picked her up.

"I'm taking you home with me." He said then made his way toward the locker room. "Do you know where you're clothes are?" he asked her. She shook her head no and he sighed. He sat her down outside of the boy's changing room. "Wait here alright?" he said to her. She giggled then nodded after she hiccupped. He shook his head again. He walked inside the changing room and got his orange and black track suit. He pulled his pants on and put on his extra shirt then walked out. He saw Hinata still there and thanked the lord that she didn't leave.

"You're back." She said clapping and hiccupped again. He smiled at her then gave her his jacket.

"Put this on." He said and waited for her. After she put it on he crouched down for her to get on his back. She hopped with joy and happily got on his back.

"I haven't had a piggy back ride since mom died." She whispered as she laid her head down on his back. He looked at her and smiled. They were walking out when Ino stopped them.

"Hey Ino, Choji, can one of you text Neji and tell him that I'm taking her home with me and not to worry." He said to both of them. She looked at him slyly and he frowned shaking his head. "I won't do that to her. She's kinda… drunk. I wouldn't take advantage of her like that." He said softly. She looked at him and nodded in approval.

"Okay I hoped you enjoyed yourself." She said happily. Naruto nodded and turned back around.

"Best party ever." He said happily.

"See you later Naruto." Choji said and took her hand and left into the crowd.

Naruto started walking and noticed that it was really cold. He looked back at her and noticed she was shivering. He looked around and saw a cab. He whistled for it to stop and it did. He smiled happily and chased after it. He opened the door and slowly put Hinata in first then went around to sit next to her.

"Where to?" she asked looking into the mirror. He smiled at her.

"Just up the hill then make a right." He said then looked at an almost sleeping Hinata. She looked up at him then smiled.

"Why couldn't you just walk?" she asked as she started to drive.

"My girl here is cold and drunk so…" he trailed off. The cab driver chuckled.

"Aren't you guys a little too young to be drinking?" she asked looking into the mirror. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the bag of his head. She sighed and made a right.

"You can stop at that house over there." He said pointing at his house. She did what she was told. When the car stopped he searched his pockets for his wallet.

"Shit. I don't have my wallet." He said sadly. "I'll hope inside and go get some money to pay you with." He said opening the car.

"It's fine. I'll let you slide this time for being chivalrous to this young lady. Just don't take advantage of her." She said winking. Naruto blushed and gave her a big smile.

"Thanks lady. Next time I'll pay you double." He said giving her a thumbs up. She smiled and watched him leave to pick up Hinata. She chuckled.

"Young love." She said then sighed and drove away.

"Can you stand?" He asked her. She nodded and hiccupped. He dug in his pockets then noticed that it wasn't in his pockets. "Shit. No wallet or keys?" he said disappointed. Hinata put her hands in her pockets and took them both out.

"Hehehe. Oops. We could have paid that nice lady." She said then hiccupped. He scowled at her then took the keys from her. He unlocked the door and led her inside. "It smells like you." She said then smiled. He nodded as he closed and locked the door.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked jokingly. She smiled at him as they both sat down at the couch.

"It's a very good thing." She said then leaned on him. He blushed and looked at her. The moon was shining on her face. He couldn't help but push a piece of hair from her face. He leaned toward her slowly and watched as she did the same. He smiled to himself then leaned in quickly and kissed her passionately. _Best day ever._ He thought.

* * *

**Hoped yall liked it... dammit schools tomorrow :/ I will try to update tomorrow or Tuesday... One week left then i'm free!**


	8. He Has a Conscience

**Sorry bout the late update… School's finally over and now I gets to update more frequently! How bout that December 21****st**** doe! We's still alive! Hahaha. Anywhoo hope yall enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**With Ino and Choji**

Ino and Choji went looking for Neji only to regret finding him. Neji was in one of the private rooms in the complex making out with TenTen on his lap.

"I didn't know you got down like that Neji." Ino said making Choji snicker. Neji quickly stood up causing Tenten to fall off his lap with a massive blush on his face. She fell flat on her butt and turned the same shade of red as Neji.

"I-it's n-not what it looks like." He stuttered and Choji and Ino started laughing. "S-Shut up I'll kill y-you both!" he yelled angrily from the embarrassment. He held out his hand to Tenten and she gladly took it. After their laughing died down, Neji glared at them wondering why they interrupted their 'meeting'.

"I'm sorry Neji. I just had to laugh that all out." Ino said whipping the remainder tears from her eyes. Choji nodded and did the same.

"Yeah we actually came here to tell you about Hinata." He said still smiling from the event. Neji glared at them then looked at Tenten then back to the both of them.

"Is she alright? Did something happen to her? I knew I shouldn't have left her alone." He said to them now pacing.

"I bet you he probably is glad he left her alone." Choji whispered to Ino causing her to giggle. Neji glared at him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry. Naruto said he was gonna take her home with him because she was… not herself." Ino said and chuckled to herself. Neji looked at them angrily.

"You let him take her to his house…ALONE!?" he yelled causing them all to jump. Tenten looked at them nervously.

"A-a Neji you should c-calm down a little." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her angrily.

"How can I for all I know they could be…they could be…" he thought about what would happen if they were in the same room together in swimsuits and shuddered. "I won't let that happen I just won't!" he yelled then ran out the room.

"Won't let what happen?" Choji asked pulling out a bag of chips out of nowhere. Ino rolled her eyes and looked at Tenten.

"I'm sorry about taking your milk to pour it on Hinata. I probably made Neji get mad at you. I didn't know what I was thinking, following Sakura's 'orders' like that. I was just a pawn to her and I don't understand why I didn't know that earlier." She said then bowed. "I kinda sturred you wrong and I hope you can forgive me for that." She said with her head still down. Choji smiled at her knowing that she really meant it. He liked when she was nice to everyone. Tenten looked at her then put a hand on her shoulder. Ino looked up to see her smiling.

"I forgive you. And plus Neji surprisingly didn't get all mad at me." She said shrugging. Ino smiled then pulled her to a hug.

"I hope we can be good friends." She said with a smile. Tenten returned the smile back to her. "Now, let's go get your boo before he kills Naruto." She said with a wink causing Tenten to blush. Choji snickered and they ran off to find Neji.

* * *

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata pushed Naruto down on his back not breaking the kiss.

"H-h-hin-nata." He gasped as she trailed kisses down his neck. He clenched his fists at his sides as she kept kissing him. She went back to his mouth. Their tongues clashed fighting for dominance. In one swift movement, Naruto flipped them over and now he was on top. She smirked at him and he smashed their lips together once again. He noticed that they were being separated by something as he kissed her and it annoyed him. He wrapped his hand around her back and pulled her up to sit on his lap then found his problem. She was still in his jacket. He broke the kiss and looked at the jacket like it was a disease. She saw him and smiled. She clamped her hand on the zipper and slowly pulled it down. He was eager to take it off and it made her smile more. Once she finally pulled the whole thing down he gasped and realized what he was doing.

"Shit." He murmured under his breath then pushed her slowly off his lap. She looked at him confused.

"What's wrong-hiccup-with you?" she said to him. He looked down. _Shit! I was so damn close! Damn you my conscience! _He thought and sighed.

"You're drunk and I know for a fact that you wouldn't have done this if you weren't drunk." He said then looked back up to her. She looked at him with the same confused expression on her face.

"I don't-hiccup-understand what you're-hiccup-talking about." She said shaking her head. She shook her head to fast and she almost fell over but was quickly caught by Naruto.

"See. You can't even sit up straight." He said pushing her into the couch. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you don't want me?" she said sadly. He shook his head immediately.

"Trust me I _want_ you. Very badly right now too, but I can't have you if you're in this state." He said then stood up.

"In what-hiccup-state? I'm not-hiccup-drunk!" she yelled then stood up quickly. She almost fell over but Naruto caught her again. He looked at her and she turned a little paler than before. He took a step back then pointed to his bathroom. She ran to the direction and slammed the door. He heard her vomiting in the bathroom and sighed.

"Dammit!dammit!dammit!" he yelled to himself then started kicking the side of the couch. "I was so close. But nooo my conscience wanted to be there and stop me." He said then fell on his couch. When he noticed she wasn't puking anymore he stood up and went to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hinata you okay." He said and got no answer. He knocked again and still no answer. He opened the door slowly and found her sleeping on the ground. He shook his head. He placed the water bottle on the bathroom counter and slowly picked her up. _She looks like a hot mess_. He thought. With his free hand he closed the toilet seat and sat her on it. He took a towel that had been on the towel holder and wet it then started whipping her face. After her face was clean he picked her up and went to his room. _I guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight._ He thought and smiled when she started mumbling in her sleep. Once in his room he placed her slowly on his bed. He looked down at her and noticed she had only his jacket on. He went to his closet and looked for something clean for her to sleep in. He found some sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt and went to go put it on her. He slowly took off his jacket and put the shirt on her. _Damn. So close._ He pouted and finished putting the sweats on her. He sighed again then covered her with the blanket. He put a bottle of water and some asprin on the nightstand and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Hinata-hime." He said with a smile and slowly walked to the door. Seconds later her heard her say "Night Naruto." And made his smile wider. Once he was out he closed the door softly. He turned around to see a furious Neji. He jumped and almost screamed but he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"What the hell- Neji how the hell did you get in my house!" he whispered. Neji glared at him.

"I have my ways Uzumaki. I have my ways." He said without taking his angry gaze off of him. "So why the hell is my cousin in your house!" he yelled not even trying to keep his voice down. Naruto quickly covered his mouth and let him outside.

"Be quiet she's sleeping!" he yelled now that he was outside. Neji continued to glare at him.

"You're yelling right now!" he yelled back at him. Naruto noticed this and face palmed himself. "You're right sorry." He said then looked at him again.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time and if I get the wrong answer I swear to god I am going make you wish you never were a boy in the first place." He said seriously. _Shit he's serious._ He thought.

"Calm down Neji. I didn't do anything wrong." He said nervously not looking him in the eye .Neji looked at him angrily then took Naruto by his shirt and through him to the road.

"Wrong fucking answer! I'm gonna kill you you bastard!" Neji yelled and charged after him. Naruto started running for his life. _I see where Hinata gets the language from._ He thought and started running faster when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"There they are!" Ino yelled panting as she lifted her hand lazily toward them. Choji and Tenten came behind her slowly panting as well. They closed their eyes slowly then opened them to see a flash of orange and tan run past them. They turned back to see Naruto being chased by Neji.

"I didn't do anything dammit!" Naruto yelled back to Neji.

"Come here! I'll fucking nuttier you, you bastard!" Neji yelled still chasing him. All three of them sweat dropped.

"I guess it's time to run again?" Choji said sadly and both girls nodded and ran after them.

"N-neji calm down we can talk this out!" Tenten said chasing after the two boys.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short… hoped ya liked it though. Till next time.**


	9. What Are Boyfriends For?

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata woke up from a buzzing sound in her head. She blinked a couple of times and noticed that the color of the ceiling was totally different from the one in her room. In on swift movement she sat up quickly regretting it. She looked around worried. "Where am i?" she asked herself then noticed a orange track suit on the ground. Her eyes widened in horror then quickly checked if she still had cloths on. She looked down to see she was wearing boy clothes. "Not good." She said then quickly stood up only to fall back down on the bed. She placed a hand on her head and massaged it. "What happened last night?" she asked herself then saw a bottle of water and aspirin and gladly took it.

After taking the medicine she slowly stood up and made her way toward the exit. She opened the door slowly and peeked outside and found nobody there. She sighed and made her way toward the kitchen. "Might as well cook some breakfast." She said then looked in the fridge. "I can't make anything from this stuff." She said then closed the fridge. She looked around and saw that the place was a total mess. She shook her head then started to pick up the things on the floor.

"This place is a total dump. It's the least I could do since he let me stay here." She said happily. After about 30 minutes she was finished. She cleaned the living room, his room, washed the dishes, did laundry, and even took out all of the rotten food from the fridge. She sighed when she noticed that there was nothing left for her to do.

"I guess it's time to go." She said then started to leave when the door swung open. She blinked rapidly and saw a panting Naruto. "N-naruto? A-Are you alright?" she asked then moved toward him.

"W-w-w-a-a-t-t-er" he said in a low voice. It was loud enough for her to go run to the kitchen and give him a bottle of water. After his drink he fell on the ground and passed out.

"Naruto!?" she yelled then dragged his body toward the couch. As soon as she dropped him on the couch she heard her cousin yelling his name.

"Where….are…you?!" he panted as he walked into the house. Hinata jumped up to go aid her cousin.

"Neji? What's going on? Why are you both out of breath and passing out?" she asked worried. When he was about to talk he passed out as well falling into her arms. She rolled her eyes then dragged him to the smaller couch beside Naruto. She looked at both boys then sighed.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Ow!"

"Of course they're here. Why would the door be wide open?" Ino told Choji as they walked deeper into the house.

"Maybe we should wait till someone says we can come in." Tenten said following behind the two of them.

"It's fine they're in here." Hinata called for them. They snapped their heads toward her voice and went into the living room.

"I could have swarn that this place used to be very dirty." Choji said looking at the living room in awe.

"Obviously she cleaned it." she said looking at Choji then to Hinata. "I don't understand why you try even though you know it will get dirty again." Ino said with a smile. Hinata shrugged.

"I was bored and the place was dirty so I occupied myself." She said happily then looked down at them. "What happened to them?" she asked wondering why they passed out on her.

"Well. Me and Neji were together when Ino and Choji came to us saying you were staying with Naruto for the night and Neji flipped." Tenten said blushing a little.

"Yall were together alright." Choji said causing her to blush even more. Ino nudged him in the belly trying to hide her snickering.

"And we chased after him to find him chasing Naruto." Ino added making Hinata worry.

"What happened last night!?" Hinata yelled feeling a blush cross her face. Choji shrugged.

"We were hoping you would tell us that. When we found them they started chasing each other since about three in the morning." He said looking at his watch. "It's twelve now." He said then looked at the boys on the couch. "I don't think I could run for that long. I don't even know how they did it." he said then looked at a red Hinata.

"The last thing I remember was…Lee." She said then looked at Ino. Ino looked at her in shock.

"You were drinking with Lee? He drinks like every day. He's an alcoholic and he's not even the right age." Tenten said with same shocked face as Ino.

"That's all I remember. I drank some spiked punch then wanted more but found none then Naruto took me to Lee. That's it." Hinata said with her face still red.

"Aww. I was hoping for a very juicy story, if you know what I mean." Ino said giving a wink. Hinata turned even redder now causing them to laugh.

"I-i-it's n-not funny! How would you feel if you lost your memory!?" she yelled causing to stop laughing. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Shit happens." Ino said and they all nodded.

"So you've had this before?" she asked looking at all of them and they all nodded. She sighed and shook her head. "I still don't like it." she said pouting. Choji was about to say something but then Naruto snapped up on the couch causing them all to jump in surprise.

"Where's Neji?" he asked suddenly then started looking around. He looked up to see Hinata pointing at the chair next to him. He jumped off the couch like it burned him.

"Calm down!" Hinata yelled still a little shaky from the first time he shot up. He looked at her then the rest of them and sighed in relief.

"I'm safe." He murmured. Hinata looked at him confused.

"What happened?" she asked him calmly. He looked at her softly then glared at everyone else.

"Why the hell didn't you try to help me?!" he yelled. They all started whistling and looking everywhere around the room beside him. He ruffled his hair and stood up. "Some friends you are." He mumbled.

"He was mad! It was like a lion running for an antelope and we were just prairie dogs. We couldn't do a thing. Choji said causing everyone to look at him weird for his wording. Naruto shook his head then looked at Hinata.

"We need to talk." He said then pulled her into the room.

"Hey, hey, hey. You know I don't like to be pulled." She said wiggling away from his grip.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked with a little blush on his face. She shook her head no immediately and whispered into his ear.

"Did we…do…it?" she asked with her face very red. He shook his head no and she sighed in relief. "Thank god." She said happily and he frowned.

"If you didn't want to do it with me so badly, I could have lived without that last comment." He grumbled. She started to sputter.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's not that I didn't want to do it with you, it's just that i didn't want to be…under the influence when I'm doing it." she said shrugging then put a hand over her mouth. Naruto looked at her wide eyed then smirked. "I didn't just say that out loud. Wait what did I just say?" she started mumbling and pacing and needed to know why she just said that.

"So those feelings last night were your true feelings?" he said inching closer toward her. She started blushing redder than a tomato.

"Last night? What happened last night?" she asked not looking directly at him as he moved toward her. He stopped and noticed that they were only a few inches apart.

"It hurts that you don't even remember our first kiss." He said smirking causing her to blush ten more shades of red.

"F-f-first kis-" she was cut off when he kissed her deeply. Once they broke the kiss he was panting with a smirk on his face. She turned even more red.

"N-n-no fair! I was not prepared for t-that!" she yelled pointing at him and he gave her a sexy smile.

"As long as I know you liked it then I'm good." He said shrugging then went opened the door. Choji, Ino, and Tenten all fell in front of him.

"Uh, uh,uh oh this isn't the bathroom. I told you Choji!" she yelled then nudged him.

"Me? This was all you're idea!" he yelled back at her. They both started bickering and Tenten started to crawl away hoping that they hadn't seen her.

"I saw you too Tenten." Naruto growled. Hinata just watched them and her eyebrow started to twitch.

"Dammit! Can't I have any privacy! You!" she yelled pointing at Naruto. "Don't do that again! I'll probably faint next time!" she said loudly causing him to chuckle.

"Do what again?" Neji asked finally sitting up from his seat. Naruto gulped as he turned toward him.

"It's nothing serious Neji." Hinata said saving Naruto's butt. "I'll make sure he'll wish it wasn't the right choice to do." She said and looked at Naruto mischievously. He gulped.

"I think I might like Neji's punishment better." He said as cold sweat dropped from his brow. Neji nodded in approval the glared at Hinata who flinched.

"A little birdy told me that someone was drinking last night." He said not breaking his glare.

"Hehehe. About that. Dammit you weren't supposed to find out about that." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Hm. What was that Hinata?" Neji asked now standing up.

"I took her to Lee. It's my fault she was drunk." Naruto said all of a sudden.

"Naruto." She whispered.

"My bad. I shouldn't have showed him to her. On the bright side she one." He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"What is that a bad thing." Hinata asked as she saw every look at her in shock.

"Hinata… Nobody's ever beaten Lee in a drinking contest." Tenten said walking toward her

"Ohh. Well first time's the charm… I guess." She said then looked at Naruto who took pride in her. She smiled. He looked around and saw that a lot of people were in his now clean house.

"Okay guys. It's time for you all to get the hell out of my house." Naruto said looking at his friends.

"Whatever." Neji said then looked back at Hinata and shook his head. "You can take care of her for now Uzumaki." He said then took Tenten and left.

"This was fun. Don't have too much fun while we're out." Ino said with a wink causing her to blush. Ino and Choji left leaving them both alone.

"Thanks for cleaning my house by the way." He said looking over his living room. "You did a good job." He said smiling.

"Well somebody has to clean it." she said with a shrug. She smirked at him as he looked at her nervously. "What's the matter?" she asked teasingly. He shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said nervously. She reached for his neck to pull his head down to her height.

"I think you do." She whispered lowly in his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. He laughed nervously once she let him go and went toward the couch swaying her hips as she left.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked. She looked at him innocently.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm kidding. This is pay back." She said grinning. She motioned him to come over toward her and he gulped.

"I don't know who this new Hinata is…but I think I'm gonna like her." He said then rushed over toward her ready to kiss her only to be hit in the face with a couch pillow. Hinata started laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" she said pointing at him. He started to twitch.

"Pay back huh?" he said growling. "How long will this go on because I don't think I can survive the next time." He said walking toward her.

"Whatever Naruto. You should have thought of that before you kissed me in that room without me knowing what to do first." She said flicking her hair over her shoulder. He pouted then sat next to her.

"Alright. I'll apologize for kissing you while you weren't thinking straight…again." He said then put his arm around her.

"Again? So you started it last night." She said teasing him.

"Please. You were practically begging me to kiss you last night." He said smirking causing her to blush and turn away. He chuckled an turned toward her.

"So you don't mind if we you know date now?" she asked still looking away from him. He turned her toward him and kissed her forehead.

"No I don't mind. I'm actually gonna enjoy watching you blush every time I kiss you." He teased causing her to blush again.

"You're starting to annoy me already." She said happily then leaned on his shoulder.

"Isn't that what boyfriends are for?" He played along.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter! Review!**


End file.
